Synchronized Melodies
by Dreamin.of.Scotland
Summary: This is the Glee you know and love, with a twist. A key change that ultimately revolutionizes McKinley High's New Directions for the better or for the worse?  Klaine and Smytheberry endgame
1. Prologue: Overture

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Prologue: Modulation**

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to have to switch schools," Rachel announced as she flopped onto her twin brother's bed. Said brother was rummaging through his CD, cassette, and record collection, which was quite extensive. (Seriously, who buys CDs any more? Let alone cassettes and records?)<p>

"Oh really?" he asked, his back turned to her. "It can't be because of a break up unless you've switched teams without telling me." He turned to look at his sister and cock an eyebrow at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes before he chuckled and turned back around. "Okay, so if it's not because of that... Is Mona being more of a bitch than normal- trying to take your Captain spot in cheer and Glee?"

"She's always a bitch. And it will be a cold day in hell before I will allow that twat to take my spot as captain," she ground out, angry at the mere mention of the bitchy red head that constantly tried to outdo Rachel at every turn. Last year at Sectionals for glee, she had suggested doing a more popular song, complaining that their songs were all too old-fashioned (classics, Rachel fumed after she had heard). Rachel had been gone from school one day and all hell had broken loose. Mona had convinced everyone in their glee club to do a Chris Brown song- despite the fact that it didn't fit in with the rest of their set list! But majority ruled in their all-girls singing group, the Sparrows at Country Crawford Day. Crawford was an all girls' school that was located across the town from Dalton where Blaine goes.

The Sparrows had lost spectacularly to Vocal Adrenaline and Rachel had to be physically held back from ripping Mona's hair out of her head in the green room after the show. Rachel's best friend had come to console her friend on the loss when she heard Mona make some comment about Rachel's songs being what brought them down and Santana had to be held down as well as she lunged at the redhead screaming at the top of her lungs in Spanish.

"Well then, why do you want to change schools?" Blaine asked as he finally found the record he was looking for and placed it on his turntable. The Beatles' sweet music filled the air as Blaine turned to his sister.

"The Headmistress cut the Sparrows."

"She what!"

"Because of us losing our sectionals last year-"

"She can't-" he protested, but Rachel cut him off.

"But she has. Something about sports bringing in far more money and showing more promise," Rachel murmured dejectedly.

"But it was only _your_ first year, you have three years to whip those girls into shape and take Nationals!" Blaine protested. "Did you-"

"I tried everything, and she wouldn't budge."

"Did you tell-"

"Yep, and Daddy said that there's no case because schools across the country are having to make cuts anywhere they can."

Blaine was silent has he tried to think of a solution. Rachel waited, knowing that he'd reach the same conclusion she had. He did and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, Rae-Rae," he stated quietly knowing how much glee meant to his sister. She was Broadway-bound and had joined nearly every extracurricular activity as well as keeping a 4.0, unweighted, GPA, so she could get into any prestigious school she wanted. And he now understood why she wanted to switch schools. Blaine brought her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Where are you wanting to transfer too?" Blaine knew she wouldn't want to go to Westerville High because they didn't even have a Glee Club.

Columbus was out of the question because of their past there. Blaine had be mercilessly teased after he came out of the closet in 7th grade. Rachel had suggested that the two take kickboxing and karate as a way to deal with his frustrations. Their dads had readily agreed, wanting to do whatever they could to make their son's life easier. The teasing had quickly turned into bullying and soon Rachel got suspended for hitting a boy who had been spray-painting an awful word on Blaine's locker. Blaine was suspended minutes after his sister when he caught the same boy calling his sister a bitch and punching him.

LeRoy and Hiram had tried arguing their suspension and even threatened to bring down the ACLU on the school, but the School Board had ignored them. The Andersons had immediately pulled their kids out of the school and had searched for a school that had a zero tolerance policy towards bullying and found Dalton and CCD. They were homeschooled 8th grade year and had started at their respective prep schools this past year as Freshmen.

"Santana goes to this school in Lima, called William McKinley High. She said that their cheer squad is a force to be reckoned with. And they have a glee club and they're doing Cabaret as their musical next year."

"If this is what you really want then I'll support you. Do you want me there when you tell dad and daddy?"

"I... I actually already told them. They said if it was okay with you, we would move to Lima and into McKinley's district so I could go there. And you'd still be able to visit on some weekends. Lima is only 40 minutes away!" Rachel bit her lip waiting for Blaine to speak.

"Guess we should start packing, baby girl!" Rachel grinned her show smile at him and gave Blaine a big squeeze before running downstairs to tell their dads.

* * *

><p>To say that Rachel was nervous was an understatement. She looked down at the outfit her daddies and brother had helped her pick out. It was jeans with a cute preppy shirt. But, she felt uncomfortable in the jeans. She changed into a skirt and knee socks feeling much more like the confident girl who had been the cheer and glee captain at Crawford. She grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs.<p>

Blaine had already moved into his dorm room at Dalton earlier that week, so it was just Rachel and her daddies, who had already gone to work this morning with their long commute, but had left vegan waffles sitting out for her with a note telling her to have an amazing first day at school. Rachel happily ate her waffles before heading out to her dad (LeRoy)'s car.

As Rachel drove up to the school and parked. She took a deep breath. There were students milling about and the buses were letting off more. She could do this. She was Rachel Barbara Anderson, future Broadway ingénue.

As she exited the car her phone blipped. She opened her phone and saw a text from her brother.

_Good luck, baby girl, not that you need it. Knock 'em dead! Love you, sis!_

A smile bloomed again on Rachel's face, and after responding she headed into the school office. After exiting the office she headed down the hallway to her locker. All the while she looked intently for a certain Latina. After two hours she still hadn't seen her. After she had signed up for every extracurricular she could, including glee club. She would have signed up for cheer squad as well, but there was a ridiculous waiting list and since cheering wouldn't help her on Broadway, Rachel decided she could wait until the sign up list opened up a bit. Rachel was walking towards her next hour when it happened. Something icy cold was thrown in her face. A slushie?

"Loser!" she heard laughter follow the statement, and she wiped the corn syrup and ice out of her eyes. She looked around and saw the whole student body in eyesight was laughing at her. There was a trio in cheerleading uniforms beside a very tall boy in a letterman jacket that was holding a slushee cup. But he's not what caught her attention, it was the Latina in the cheer uniform who was looking at her and Rachel saw recognition flit across her face but she made no move to help her so-called 'best friend'.

"Come on, honey," she heard a voice say as a very well dressed boy led her to the girls bathroom and helped her clean up. Thus began her quasi-friendship with Kurt Hummel.

_How was your first day? Already the most popular girl there? I bet I'm going to have to beat those boys off with a stick! Lol, call me when you get a chance!_

Rachel smiled at Blaine's text, but felt like crying at the day she had. She was stopped from replying when she heard her name being called across the deserted parking lot. It was her recently estranged friend. She tried to hurry and get in her car, but Santana's hand on her car door prevented her from getting in.

"Don't, San- tana," Rachel stammered out the last part. Santana visibly flinched at the use of her full name from the small brunette.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't do anything I-"

"Care more for your reputation than me."

"No, I-"

"Look, Santana, maybe it's better if we just pretend we were never friends. It would be easier for your reputation. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Not until I explain what happened!"

"I need some time, San. Can you give me that?" Rachel asked the other girl quietly. Santana looked brokenly at her best friend, but nodded before letting go of the car and taking a few steps back. Rachel backed out of her parking space and zoomed off to her house. As soon as the car was parked she broke into tears. First she was slushied and then she had lost her best friend, the only person she knew in the entire school. Her sobs eventually abated into small hiccups. She needed to talk to someone, no: her brother.

"Hey, Princess, how was your day?" she smiled merely at his voice. And made a split-second decision not to tell him about the god-awful day she had at McKinley.

"It was great, I already made a new friend and joined a bunch of clubs!"

"What's wrong?" Blaine immediately demanded. He had been trying to send her a positive vibe, but he had a bad feeling in his stomach all day, and his day had gone perfectly fine. When Rachel called he felt more dread, but had greeted her warmly. Once he heard her voice he knew there was something wrong.

"N-nothing's wrong," she said quietly.

"Rae,"

"It was just a bit harder than I thought it'd be, okay, B? It's just weird after the safe haven of Crawford-"

"Did anyone-" Blaine demanded angrily.

"No!" she quickly cut him off before he could finish that thought out loud. She could hear his silent suspicions over the phone.

"Do you really think that San would let anyone bully me?" She gave a watery laugh for effect, "And you forget that I took those kickboxing and karate classes with you- I don't need you to protect me!" Rachel was trying to sound outraged, but he still could hear the underlying sadness; he let it go for now.

Rachel went on to talk about the different clubs she had joined and about how awful Sandy Ryerson was, and how she was going to get rid of him. She avoided talking about Santana and anything having to do with the other students before asking Blaine about his day.

After Rachel was done talking to Blaine she felt infinitely better (as she always does with him). She finally went inside and got to work on a vegan meal that her dads could have after they got home around 9 from their commute to work. She figured it was the least she could do after she made her fathers move just for her dream.

As Rachel started to whip up her famous cookies for dessert, she calmed her mind. She had to refocus all of her being on her dream. She was already dubbed a 'loser' of the school. She had to set her priorities straight. Broadway was all she needed and nothing was going to stand in her way.

* * *

><p><strong>An: As you can tell, this story is completely AU in the fact that Rachel and Blaine are siblings, twins to be exact. I don't know if this storyline has been done… I've not seen a story with this particular twist, though I'm sure it's out there. Hopefully this storyline isn't boring or overdone. Though I'm keeping just about everything else pretty much canon. I do plan on this being Smytheberry, and we'll get there, I promise.**

**I also apologize if there are mistakes. There was only a certain amount of times I could look over the chapter before I couldn't look at it any more. I had planned on putting this story under "Blaine & Rachel" for characters before switching it to "Sebastian & Rachel" under the character categories on ff. But... there has been slow progress in the Smytheberry stories, so I just had to post it under those two. Be forewarned that the characters might change back and forth, making my story a bit hard to find. You've been warned!**

**And here is where you lovely people get a bit of input, and you have two choices. I have a little something written for all the episodes in Seasons 1 and 2. I could post all of Season 1 in one chapter and then post all of Season 2 as another chapter. The other option is that I could post each episode, as it's own chapter, and some episode snippets are longer than others. With option one, updates would be farther apart and with option two I would update every day (maybe multiple times a day) for a while. I'll ultimately choose whatever I think best for the story, but I'd love some input about it.**

**Also, let me know what you think about the story's concept and this prologue/first chapter via review or PM, por favor!**


	2. Arrangements: 1x01 Pilot

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1- Episode 1- Pilot**

* * *

><p>"So, how's it going with that awful Sandy-creep?" Blaine asked his sister on their weekly phone call.<p>

"Oh I got rid of him the first chance I got."

"Rachel Barbra Anderson, what did you do?"

"I- just helped secure my starlit future. And he was the one who was feeling up that boy: Max, I think... Anyway, I just reported him," Rachel said.

"That's not nearly as bad as I was imagining."

"Oh- I am insulted!" she teased back at his words. "I was a bit put out that the principal wouldn't allow us to govern ourselves, though it worked perfectly fine with the Warblers and the Sparrows," she huffed out. Though tmhis new director does seem to really care about the pitiful excuse for a show choir. I am determined to beat Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals!"

"I'm sure once you whip them into shape you guys could beat anyone that crosses your paths. Except the Warblers, of course. We will put you all to shame!"

"Ha, we'll see about that dear brother!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thank you so much to each and every one of you for your reviews and your suggestions. I love hearing from you all! **

**Personally I love reading long chapters, but the overall you all suggested the shorter updates and made some very valid points. And I will warn you- there will be anywhere from 100-word to 1,000+ word chapters.**

**Alright, so I'll update soon (since this chapter was soooooo much shorter than any I've written before). In the mean time I'd love to hear your thoughts and predictions!**


	3. Arrangements: 1x02 Showmance

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangement: Season 1 Episode 2 Showmance**

* * *

><p>Rachel walked confidently into the choir room, but froze when she a certain brunette in her cheerleading uniform with two blondes in similar attire by her side. Santana turned as if she could feel Rachel's eyes on her. Rachel almost felt as if she should go up and talk to the Latina because she hadn't talked to her since her first day at McKinley, despite Santana's numerous texts and phone calls. Rachel bit her lip and took a tentative step toward the group of cheerleaders when she was stopped by a hand on her arm.<p>

"R-Rachel?" Tina stammered out looking at her imploringly. "I-I w-was w-wondering if y-you m-might h-help me w-with a high c-c?" Rachel beamed her 'show smile' at Tina in reassurance.

"Of course, Tina, I would be glad to shed some of my shining talent on my fellow glee-clubbers-in-need," Rachel tucked Tina's arm in hers and led her to the opposite side of the choir room.

"T-Thanks?" Tina replied looking relieved but confused, wondering if she should be insulted. Neither noticed the Latina whose features went from hurt to angry as she watched the two across the room.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I know, another short one, my apologies.**

**Also, I didn't know if I made this clear enough, but for awhile everything is canon except for the snippets I post which are a bit like deleted scenes of what I think would happen if this were my show (aka Blaine and Rachel were sibs). **

**Okay, sorry, done ranting now. Might even update one more time today. Aren't you all getting spoiled?**


	4. Arrangements: 1x03 Acafellas

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1 Episode 3 Acafellas**

* * *

><p>"Hey Princess, how's public school?" Blaine asked, hoping beyond hope that everything was better than when she had started.<p>

"What do you think of my nose?" She may have stood up the that little elf devil of a choreographer, but he still had picked the one part of her that she had always been insecure about.

"What!" Blaine asked confused by her question.

"My nose, what do you think of it?" Was this a trick question of something? Blaine wondered.

"It's uh- fine? Why-"

"It's not too big?"

"What- why- where did this come from?"

"I'm- just curious-" she tried to backtrack, already regretting calling him about this.

"But you never have before, what brought this on? So don't lie to me." They could each tell when the other was lying even over the phone.

"Just our new- I guess ex-choreographer mentioned-"

"Than they're an idiot. Did Barbra change her nose when they told her to?"

"No," Rachel said quietly, she'd already thought of that argument.

"No," Blaine agreed. "She was proud of her heritage and we should be too. You're beautiful just like Babs and you shouldn't change a thing, alright?"

"Yeah," Rachel mumbled sufficiently chastened.

"Good. And if you ever have a nose job so help me, I will make you go straight back and reshape it the way it's supposed to be, got it?" Rachel smarted at his tone, but agreed mostly to get him to stop. Didn't he realize that Barbra's story was one in a million?

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay, so I believe I am going to be updating multiple times a day, because I'm going to try and get to the more original parts of the story (aka Smytheberry) before the rest of season three starts airing. But only time will tell.**

**Thanks for the reviews thus far and let me know your thoughts!**


	5. Arrangements: 1x04 Preggers

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1 Episode 4 Preggers**

* * *

><p>"-And then- I quit New Directions," Rachel finished.<p>

"While I give you points for the drama and diva storm-out, I'm not sure this is exactly the best way to go about this, Rae..."

"This club has continually and repeatedly taken advantage of my talent. They've also neglected me! Plus, musical theatre is my passion more than singing '80's songs and popular contemporary," she argued.

"True..." Blaine admitted as he reclined on his dorm cot. "But you have to showcase other talents in your club, otherwise the other members in the club might revolt or quit. While your talents are beyond compare in this podunk state, you still need a team to compete and get national attention for New Directions. Also the musical is directed by Sandy Ryerson, and you hate him."

"Yes, I suppose," she agreed, reluctantly.

"You know I'm right here," he insisted.

"I know, I just don't want to have to grovel for my spot back."

"I think it's best if you do, though. Just try talking to them; nothing's set in stone, you can always change your mind, okay?"

"Alright, thanks, B. So enough about our drama how are the Warblers?"

"Well we're not nearly as interesting nor as full of drama as your new club, though that's probably because you're not at Dalton," he teased.

"Hey!" she protested, though she knew she deserved it at the moment. "If I were there you'd be getting a proper smack on the head."

"Oh one of your famous 'Gibbs' slaps? And yet another reason all-boys schools are the best besides all the eye-candy."

"I resent that, it should be called the 'Rachel' slap- I'm pretty sure I've been doing it to keep you inline since we were in the womb, far before NCIS made profit off of MY brand of inflicting pain due to behavior or lack of it." Blaine burst out laughing at Rachel's rant, knowing that 'Gibbs' comment would bug her more than his other comment. And soon both twins were uncontrollably laughing in a way they hadn't for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>An: On NCIS [a crime show] the team's boss/leader Agent Gibbs slaps Agent DiNozzo on the back of the head every time he makes a stupid comment or something of the like- just in case some of you didn't know**

**Last update for today, but we shall start again tomorrow with, episode 5: The Rhodes Not Taken. I would love to read what you all are thinking of the story overall so if you have the time the review button is below!**

**A little extra incentive: We're a bit far away but whomever is the 50th reviewer will get a sneak peek snippet with Sebastian in it. So, yay! (provided they have a ff account).**

**Alright, hope everyone enjoyed today's bout of updates!**

**Cheers!**


	6. Arrangements: 1x05 The Rhodes Not Taken

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1 Episode 5 The Rhodes Not Taken**

* * *

><p>Rachel spent the night throwing up. She had to take some pills, because she couldn't stand that she had consumed part of an animal, a living, breathing creature that had probably lived and died in a factory, hardly seeing the light of day.<p>

"Star?" Hiram came into her bathroom with saltines, a glass of water, and a can of sprite. He also had the home phone in his hand.

"It's Blaine, sweetie, he's worried about you," he whispered and handed her the phone. Lucky for her, at the moment, her stomach was calm.

"Hey," she rasped out.

"So, what happened? How did you eat meat and dairy! You're always so meticulous about avoiding them."

"Well I was out with friends-"

"And none of your 'friends' know you're a vegan?" he used air quotations around friends even though she couldn't see him.

"He ordered and a didn't want to seem rude-"

"Ah, so you were on date," he teased. "Wait you went out with someone and they didn't know one of your core beliefs-" he heard her cough and make a gagging sound and immediately stopped bugging her about it. "Sorry," he said when the other end of the line was quiet again. "Feel better, Rae, and please don't eat any animal or animal by-product! I hate hearing you when you're sick."

"Join the club."

"Oh, and would mind getting whichever dad is closer I need to ask them some stuff."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you more," he got out before Rachel called out for her dads and LeRoy came skidding to a stop in the bathroom before thanking Rachel and leaving the tiled room with the phone in hand.

Blaine was right; it had been an awful day. She couldn't stand herself. She had force-fed herself meat and cheese for a guy. And the next day she finds out his girlfriend was pregnant with his child!

* * *

><p><strong>An: I know that glee is awful about consistency, but really! Lea/Rachel eating a pepperoni pizza, and it wouldn't have been that bad if in later episodes they hadn't made such a big deal about her being vegan! Ugh, and don't get me started on Finn's douche-baggary! Okay, end of temporary rant.**

**So, let me know what you think, my favourite chapter (so far) is coming up later today, so stay tuned!**

**P.S. Thanks again for the reviews. I love them!**


	7. Arrangements: 1x06 Vitamin D

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1 Episode 6 Vitamin D**

* * *

><p>"Hey Santana!" Rachel called, stopping her before she went into the room where the girls we congregating. She had never returned Santana's calls and texts so her former best friend had eventually stopped. Rachel thought that maybe it was for the better.<p>

The two friends hadn't gone to the same school and Rachel had thought their friendship had been strong enough to withstand not seeing each other constantly, but obviously she had been mistaken. Santana seemed to be a different person here, in her element, so to speak.

"Yeah?" Santana asked, still keeping up the front of hating her, though her eyes told of the girl's hidden sadness.

"What is it, midget?" Santana had used to call her that as an endearment. It now sounded like an insult.

"I-just, why did you join glee club?" Rachel finally spit out what she had been dying to know since she had seen Santana in the choir room.

"I like to sing and dance," she said in a 'duh' tone. "And Q wanted us to help- never mind, look, let's get in with the girls- they'll get suspicious..."

"Santana," the other girl stopped from going inside at her name.

"If I found out you've been helping Coach Sylvester- then I'll just be very disappointed in you, Santana!" Rachel walked into the room before she sensed that Santana would make some snarky comeback and she just couldn't take it today.

Santana looked after the midget and for the first time, was questioning her loyalty and devotion to the Cheerios as well as Coach Sylvester. Both had made her feel so welcome as a scared transfer student, and she had met Quinn and (more importantly) Brittany. Was this allegiance to that gringa loca worth losing her over?

* * *

><p><strong>An: There's a little Pezberry snippet! Hope you enjoyed! For some reason this episode was the hardest to write so far… Shout out to all of my **_**very**_** constitant reviewers, you help keep me thinking this story is a good idea, so thanks! More Pezberry next chapter!**


	8. Arrangements: 1x07 Throwdown

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1 Episode 7 Throwdown**

* * *

><p>Santana was watching as Rachel handed Jacob Ben-Israel her panties and the little creep looked like he was about to wet his pants in excitement.<p>

"Now I don't want to hear another word about Quinn's- condition. You got that!" the be speckled boy nodded his bushel of hair eagerly and tried to lean in and kiss Rachel, who stomped away muttering angrily to herself.

The nasty little creep held Rachel's panties up to his face and breathed in. Ugh! Santana couldn't help herself: she stomped up to Jewfro and snatched Rachel's panties out of his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you little fucker!" He opened his mouth as if he's going to respond but Santana spoke before he could.

"Close your damn mouth before I cut you," Jacob closed his mouth and gulped.

"Glad to see you're listening. Here's how it's going to work, Jewfro. I've seen that sick blog of yours. Cut it the fuck out and leave Rachel "Manhands" Berry alone or I will come after you in the black of night and cut off your precious family jewels. And you will be begging for my form of torture if I ever tell Rachel's OLDER brothers about this, comprende?"

She saw Jewfro nodding in terror and smirked before lunging in his direction and watching as he squealed in fright before sauntering away; content that she had done her Good Samaritan duty for her not-so-best friend. Once you were one of Santana Lopez's' amigas she protected you for fucking life whether you knew it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I know, I know, this one's pretty short, but I love protective Santana, though! One more left for the day (and it's my fav. I'm excited to see what you all think!**


	9. Arrangements: 1x08 MashUp

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1 Episode 8 Mash-Up**

* * *

><p>It had been 10 minutes since Noah had asked her to make out, and had she been listening she would have heard the front door open and shut as well as footsteps coming up the stairs. She didn't even hear her name being called out; she later blamed it on the fact that Noah was such a good kisser.<p>

"-I got a lift from..." he stopped at the sight of the two teens lying on his sister's bed. He recognized the mowhawked teenager, but just silently stared at the two.

"S-Sorry, B," Rachel sat up and tried to straighten her hair and clothes. "This is my brother, Noah," she said after she saw Noah staring at Blaine in confusion, "who should really learn to knock-"

"I think it's time you leave," Blaine said, though he mostly said this so he could talk to Noah Puckerman alone without his sister's prying ears.

"You can't tell me who I can spend time with and when! Noah asked for my help and-"

"It's cool, babe, I need to head home before Ma flips out on me," he said, seeming to understand that Blaine wanted to talk to him. "See ya tomorrow and we can pick up where we left off," he added seeing Rachel's disappointed face. She smiled at him as he followed Blaine out of the room. The two didn't talk until Blaine had led him outside on the front porch past his dads, who waved happily at Noah since they knew his mother from Temple.

"First of all, are you the dick that feed my sister meat and cheese? Because she spent the night-"

"The fuck! No! She's a fucking vegitan- or some shit. Who would-?" He knew exactly who would to this- his stupid fucking 'best' friend.

"Do you know who then?"

"Yeah, it's Finn."

"Who?" Puck looked at him as if should be tested for mental deficiencies. Damn straight, bitches, he knew some big words.

"Finn Hudson? The quarterback and guy that Rachel has been panting after ever since coming to McKinley," Puck answered. Why wouldn't Rachel tell him about the guy she's been crushing on? She always had before.

"What's he like?" He was curious as to why Rachel would feel the need to hide this guy.

"He's- alright..."

"But...?"

"Well, most people think the sun shines outta his ass, including Rachel, and because of that he gets away with a lot of shit. He's also tall, dumb as shit, and can't really dance to save his life."

"Thanks, man," Blaine said, truly grateful that Puck had been honest with him.

"For what?"

"For not lying to me." Puck shrugged as if to just brush it completely.

"Oh and I gotta change the next 'meeting' for a week from Tuesday instead of Wednesday. I'll let the Dalton guys know and you tell the McKinley boys."

"K," Puck responded before turning around to leave.

"Puckerman," he turned back to the Warbler. "Why are you- 'hanging out' with my sister if she's crushing on this Tinn kid." Puck didn't bother to correct him on Finn's name.

"You sister's a cool chick, with an awesome voice. Why wouldn't I wanna go out with her?" Blaine narrowed his eyes at the football player.

"Don't forget that I've fought you and know you better than just about anyone else. You're a pretty stand-up guy, despite your front, but if you hurt my sister. I. Will. End. You. Got it?"

"Look, I may have participated in the slushying, but I'm never doing that again. And let the record show that Finderella is the one who started that shit."

"Wait, 'slushying'?" Damn it!

"Look, Anderson, you're my bro, but I'm not talking about what your sister has or hasn't told you. I'll take care of her for as long as she keeps me around." And with that Puck left the porch neither of them knowing that the younger Anderson twin had heard the last mini-speech of Noah's when she had opened her window to let in the breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>An: This is probably one of my favs. I loved this canon episode on it's own- hello, puckleberry(I love you) but I couldn't help adding the Blaine/Puck friendship because: somewhere online I saw it mentioned that both Puck and Blaine were in fight club and what if they knew each before "Never Been Kissed" but couldn't talk about it, because of the first rule of fight club. I adored this thought and jumped at the chance to use it! Okay, sorry for the rambling- hope you enjoyed.**

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews today. You guys are the best!**

**And we shall continue tomorrow with episode 9: Wheels.**

**P.S. So far my VERY favourite is S1E22: New York. In know, it's soooo far away! But, we're getting there...**


	10. Arrangements: 1x09 Wheels

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements Season 1 Episode 9 Wheels**

* * *

><p>"You know I had my diva-off with Kurt today."<p>

"Oh yeah, how'd that go?" Blaine asked, he had forgotten her mentioning the competition to him.

"He threw it! He messed up the note on purpose!" Rachel exclaimed, still upset about the entire situation.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Did he tell you this?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"I heard him practicing in the choir room and he hit the high F for 'Defying Gravity', but when we sang against each other today his voice cracked and he ruined the note!"

"You both sang 'Defying Gravity'?" he clarified.

"Yes after some persuasion from his father, Mr. Schuester allowed him to audition. He fought hard for the chance to sing the song, so why would he blow it?"

"This was a chance to sing this Elphaba song at Sectionals?"

"Exactly!"

"Rae, I think you should leave it alone."

"But if he was honestly better than me, then he deserved the solo and should sing it at Sectionals. It would better our chances of winning."

"Just leave it alone okay. I think Kurt would have a valid reason for deciding to not to sing that song at Sectionals." She heard a sigh on the other side of the line.

"Look, Kurt is a boy singing a song traditionally sung by a girl in front of a thousand people. And despite the fact that you've been trying to keep it from me, I know that McKinley is awful in the bullying department. You connect the dots."

"Oh! You think that someone would-"

"That's exactly what I think."

"But Kurt is proud of who he is. He would never let someone get to him like that," she insisted.

"Look, Rae, there's only so much abuse one can take and sometimes it becomes too much for that person. You know why I know this."

"Yes," Rachel agreed quietly. And because of this conversation with her brother, the next day she went up to Mr. Schuester and argued with him until he agreed to drop the 'Wicked' number, though it truly did pain her to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So, I always had the feeling that maybe Rachel knew about Kurt blowing the note… Maybe I'm crazy or maybe I was right… Whatever it be, in this story I made it so.**

**Also, we're super close to that magical 50! Queue fight to the death. **


	11. Arrangements: 1x10 Balled

**A/n: I'm going to stray a bit from canon for my own nefarious purposes. And though I hate to write song lyrics in a story I probably have to for some Glee chapters. Alright, so in this ep of mine Matt was present for the Balled assignment. Santana picked out Rachel's name and Brittany and Matt were paired up. Also, listen to "Apologize" but Charlotte Sometimes' version from "the Voice" (can be easily found on youtube) because I imagine her singing it more like that. I didn't want to give the song away, but I think it's better to listen along as you read the lyrics.**

* * *

><p><strong>Synchronized Melodies<strong>

**Arrangements Season 1 Episode 10 Balled**

* * *

><p>"Stubbles," Santana had announced when she had pulled out the slip of paper from the hat. On the inside she was beyond thrilled at the prospect of spending time with Rachel. She didn't notice the looks that everyone else in the club exchanged at merely the thought of those two working together: one of them would surely kill the other before the week was out.<p>

She thought maybe she could finally get the shorter girl to listen to her. But every time Santana tried to get together with Rachel to pick their song, she claimed she was busy.

Santana had called her for the umpteenth (and last, she swore) time. And finally Rachel finally picked up.

"Rachel we need to practice and pick our song-"

"Santana, why don't I just pick some generic 'we hate each other, but we'll work as a team song' okay? I'll sing it to you on the appropriate day, I'm sure no one will expect you to sing with me, okay?"

"No, Rae- I-"

"San, we're different people than we were when we were friends. I just, don't know how we're going to become friends again. So why not just keep our distance?" Santana had been stunned into silence and Rachel had taken the opportunity to hang up.

That had been on Tuesday, and today was Thursday, the day that Rachel and Santana were supposed to sing their balled. Mr. Schue called their names warily and before Rachel could jump up and sing whatever generic crap that didn't really apply to them; Santana went in front of the kids and nodded to Brad.

"I'm holdin' on your rope, Got me ten feet off the ground. And I'm hearin' what you say, But I just can't make a sound. You tell me that you need me, Then you go and cut me down...But wait..." Rachel had refused to look at Santana. That's when the Latina knew that this song was true for their relationship.

"You tell me that you're sorry, Didn't think I'd turn around...And say..."She had tried to tell her sorry countless times, but the brunette had completely cut her out of her best friend's life.

"That it's too late to apologize. It's too late... I said it's too late to apologize. It's too late. Yeah!" Rachel was completely avoiding her gaze as Santana felt her eyes tear up. She couldn't do this in front of everyone. She was the second queen bitch in command.

"I'd take another chance, Take a fall, take a shot for you. I need you like a heart needs a beat, But it's nothin' new, yeah! I loved you with a fire red,," the two had been friends since they had gone to camp together when they were seven. When both had lived in Columbus. Was she going to let it just disappear?

"Now it's turnin' blue... And you say... Sorry, like an angel Heaven let me think was you... But I'm afraid..." Rachel's continued avoidance of Santana's gaze answered that question.

"It's too late to apologize. It's too late. I said it's too late to apologize. It's too late. Whoa!" Santana sang again strutting around the choir room as she belted out the chorus again.

"It's too late to apologize. It's too late. I said it's too late to apologize. It's too late..." Now it was Santana's turn to avoid Rachel's gaze.

" I said it's too late to apologize, yeah! I said it's too late to apologize, yeah! I'm holdin' on your rope, Got me ten feet off the ground," she finished off, softly. And her eyes and Rachel's connected for the first time in a very long time. Rachel got up and left as the last note was still vibrating in the room. The glee club was silent, until they took the cue from Mr. Schue and began vigorously clapping and cheering.

"Wow, Santana, that was amazing! I'm not sure how well it followed the assignment. This was more of a pop song, but great first effort!" Schue said, gesturing to the chairs, giving his patronizing complisult- part compliment, part insult.

Santana sat down next to Britt. The blonde smiled at her and the two linked pinkies. Santana wiped away a tear when everyone else had turned back to the front of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So, congrats to ashley1985 for being the lucky 50****th**** reviewer! I'll send you a PM of the Sebastian bit soon. And we're slowly getting there I promise, only… 33 more chapters to go. It'll go fast I swear, and hey, it kills time until Glee's back on the air, right?**

**Also, if anyone can spot the Easter egg from another fandom you get… a gold star! And you will forever be one of the most amazing people on this planet! It's my favourite show!**

**Again, thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I love hearing/reading what you have to say and for all the hits!**


	12. Arrangements: 1x11 Hairography

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements Season 1 Episode 11 Hairography**

* * *

><p>Rachel's phone rang after she had closed the door and said goodbye to Kurt.<p>

"Hello?" she said, as if she didn't know it was her brother.

"Hey what's up?"

"Hairography," was the only word that would come out.

"Ew, what about it? Oh god, don't tell me-"

"-Mr. Schue's making us do hairography." She sat on her bed in the outfit Kurt had helped her pick out: it was similar to her normal look, but she felt so much more confident and beautiful. It made her feel more like the confident girl she had been at Crawford.

"-That. And I'm sure you tried to reason with him and he-"

"-wouldn't listen, exactly," Rachel agreed.

"This is why Dalton is better off without an annoying director getting in the way. Majority vote, what a concept!"

"Believe me, I know. Let's just hope against hope that Mr. Schue comes to his senses before Sectionals, because god forbid, if we end up doing hairography on stage we'll be a laughing stock!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: This one might be my shortest snippet yet, my apologies. Also, only 3 updates today! Sad faces all around.**

**I also wanted to address something that lizzybennetdarcy brought up: " Although isn't Rachel ignoring Santana because she's such a huge bully? And if she wanted her friendship back she probably shouldn't be calling her stubbles." She really shouldn't, but Santana, she's Santana, so she basically insults everyone (except maybe Britt, but she's in love with her) even Quinn when they were friends. I just look at it as a part of her: like when she said she didn't know her name wasn't (some bad name I've forgotten) until Kindergarten. Also, Rachel's more avoiding her because she betrayed Rachel when she didn't help her after she transferred. Santana also seems to care far more about her reputation than Rachel's friendship. I hope that answered my view on that question. But if you just think I'm crazy, that's okay too, I suppose...**

**Anyway, tomorrow is sectionals and we meet Jesse St. James! Yay! **

**So stay tuned, my lovelies!**


	13. Arrangements: 1x12 Mattress

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1 Episode 12 Mattress**

* * *

><p>"Oh no," Blaine said to himself when he saw his sister appear on the screen in an advertisement. Didn't she realize that they could get disqualified for this? He left the lobby of the dorms so he could call her- and he heard someone say 'I wouldn't mind buying a mattress as long as it came with that tiny brunette." Bigger fish, he thought, gritting his teeth at that comment before taking out his phone and hitting "3" on speed dial. It rang two times before she answered.<p>

"Hey, B! Did you see the commercial?" she asked excitedly, before he could answer, she continued. "This exposure will be great for not only my impending stardom, but also for the club's popularity and notoriety."

"Rae, I don't think it'll work out like you think. Did you guys accept any kind of payment?"

"No of course not! How stupid do you think I am?" Rachel demanded.

"I'm just looking out for you! Make sure you tell all your teammates not to accept anything from the company- okay?"

"I don't think any of them would be that stupid, but okay, I'll let them know."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Another short one, I know, but next chapter is longer because it's time for Sectionals. And a surprise guest! Any guesses?**

**Stay tuned!**


	14. Arrangements: 1x13 Sectionals

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1 Episode 13 Sectionals**

* * *

><p>Blaine's mouth dropped open after he heard the first notes of "And I Am Telling You" from Dreamgirls, and then it dropped even further (if that's possible) when he saw Jane Adams' do Proud Mary" in wheelchairs.<p>

"What's wrong?" Cooper asked his younger brother in concern. The Anderson fathers were running late but Cooper had flown in for the holidays and had come with Blaine.

"They stole New Direction's set list," he hissed to Coop. His brother's blue eyes widened as he turned to look at his sister's show choir and saw her shocked face

* * *

><p>"Rae," she turned to see Blaine waiting near the bathrooms. He wordlessly opened his arms and she glanced around, looking for anyone from New Directions before running into his arms. She wasn't crying, she just needed some comfort because she didn't know how the hell they were going to get through this one. Nothing they could come up with on the fly could beat the set list they had prepared for Sectionals.<p>

"Thanks," she whispered as she pulled back.

"You can do this. You are Rachel Barbra Anderson. And this is part of your ticket to Broadway."

"But Mr. Schue-"

"Forget about him: this is your time to shine, don't let it slip away." Rachel nodded at his words.

"I should get back to New Directions."

"Coop and I will be cheering you on no matter what. And Dads too, they just came from court. We're all here for you."

"Thank you," she said before leaving to rejoin her team.

* * *

><p>Everyone was ganging up on Santana and Brittany. Despite the fact that the two Cheerios had been working the Coach Sylvester, when Santana said that glee club was the best part of her day, Rachel saw a glimpse of the girl she had been best friends with.<p>

"I believe you." Those three little words meant the world to Santana, especially after it was revealed that she had indeed betrayed New Directions.

And Rachel immediately tried to steer them back on track, because their own personal dramas meant nothing if they lost and the glee club disbanded.

Rachel managed to get them to choose two of their three songs when the big dumb giant came in. Santana understood that he was pissed but there was no fucking reason for him to abandon his entire team! Of course now he had 'saved the day' so once again Rachel was looking at him like the sun shone out of his ass, as did all the other glee clubbers as they quickly got to work on a new number, as if the fifty other songs they had done up until this point couldn't have beat those two other loser schools.

* * *

><p>At the first opening notes of New Direction's first number, the brothers looked at each other.<p>

"Barbra," Coop said, in amazement, "Funny Girl."

"She's not," Blaine whispered, but his question was answered as she appeared at the auditorium entrance singing Barbra as the Anderson men had never heard her sing it before. The four proud men were the first to stand for the standing ovation, grinning like idiots. Win or lose: they were just so proud of their girl who had honoured Barbra in such a spectacular way.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So, I've been watching some of the Glee eps just to get a feel for what's canon (it changes far too often than is healthy for a show) and re-watched Sectionals. Now, I have watched this episode probably second most in all of Season 1 part 1 and (I feel really stupid saying this but) I never noticed that during "My Life Would Suck Without You" they do choreography from the season thus far. How awesome is that! One of the only ways Glee has impressed me recently (in the past two years) and it's from the first season! Okay, sorry about that: I just had to share my excitement with you.**

**Also, I love Matt Bomer and decided from the beginning that Cooper Anderson would still exist. (Shout out to anon Lena, who caught my tiny little hint from episode 7! Didn't know if anyone else saw that!) He is the twins' older half brother from LeRoy's first (Heterosexual) marriage (that lasted all of two months). Coop was raised by LeRoy and later Hiram (after the two met and married). Coop considers them his family. His mom is- out of the picture. Also, I'm not really sure what canonCooper is like… But I'll make him how I want. Judging from the promos for "Big Brother" he will be quite different…**

**Sorry, I talked too much, I know. I'll shut up and just say that I hope you enjoyed and that reviews are always encouraged and appreciated (like chocolate!).**


	15. Arrangements: 1x14 HellO

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1 Episode 14 Hell-O**

* * *

><p>"We have got to do something about this Britt-Britt," the Latina announced to her blonde friend as she watched Rachel walking by with Gigantaur. And he totally checked them both out- with Rachel right fucking there!<p>

"I always had a thing for Puckerson," Brittany announced.

"Puckerson?"

"Yeah Rachel and Puck. They only dated for like a week but he gave up football, popularity, and bullying for her. He also sang to her in glee! Finn- he makes fun of Rachel in mean ways. And Finchel made poor Lord Tubbington get sick when I told him, though that could have been because of his alien-induced bulimia..." Britt trailed off. Santana didn't even bother asking what 'Finchel' was, and yes, that was the craziest part of Britt's sentence.

"So you agree we have to break them up no matter what?"

"For Lord Tubbington," she agreed, "and Rachel too."

* * *

><p>He was supposed to meet Rachel at some music store he was searching Lima for. Give him a break- he didn't spend much time in this town and when he did- one of their dads would drive (usually LeRoy because Hiram didn't drive) he finally found it and parked as close as he could. As he was walking up to the door he saw Jesse St. James.<p>

"You're Jesse St. James, leader of Vocal Adrenaline."

"You know who I am. Judging from your repetitive ensemble, you're a part of that Acapella group we crushed at Regionals last year. I don't remember you though, you must be an underclassman."

"I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine thought he saw something cross Jesse's face, but it was gone before he could be sure. "Maybe you've heard of my sister she's a part of New Directions-"

"Yes, Rachel Anderson, performed Barbra's iconic song at her Sectionals. While she was good, her performance was flawed and lacked Barbra's emotional depth."

"Yeahhh," Blaine agreed, curious as to why he knew so much about her. Suddenly Blaine was struck with the golden idea.

He looked at him up and down, he wasn't getting the 'gay vibe' off of him. Blaine was looking for a way to get rid of Finn. His inside source (yeah it was Puck) had told him about their relationship and he was beyond disgusted.

"Would you be interested in meeting her?" He would prefer that Rachel become a nun, but if she had to date someone why not a winner instead of a loser. St. James was far more suited for her. Jesse led his team to a national victory three years in a row, rumour had it he had a full ride to UCLA, he couldn't be more verbally and emotionally abusive than HIM.

"Very much," he replied looking at Blaine curiously it's like he was making his job too easy.

"She's in the music shop, most likely in the sheet music section."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I think she would- benefit from hearing your critiques on her performance. And it would be as a favour to me."

"How so?" If he could befriend both Andersons; he'd get even more brownie points from Shelby.

"Let's just say it'd be a favour," no need to go into specifics.

"Okay..." Jesse still was wondering if somehow the boy had found out about his ulterior motives, and was testing him, but when Blaine shooed him to the music store entrance he saw nothing and sensed nothing but openness. He almost felt bad for the deception he was about to reap.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I love Jonathan Groff! And St. Berry is great (so much better than Finchel). I just had to make Blaine anti-Finchel, because I think that any brother would hate a guy that treats their sister like that, what with all of the emotional and verbal abuse I feel like he gives her… So, this story (and any others I write) will be anti-Finchel to the nth degree.**

**This might be the last update for today, or I might do one more, just to keep spoiling you!**

**Either way, stay tuned! **


	16. Arrangements: 1x15 The Power of Madonna

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1 Episode 15 The Power of Madonna**

* * *

><p>Rachel nervously twisted her hem between her fingers before making herself stop and take a deep breath before opening the doors to the Warbler's study. Immediately she felt as if all of the boys' eyes were on her and they all silenced<p>

"Hi, I'm Rachel Anderson- Blaine's sister?" she looked at them as if for confirmation and they continued to stare. She nervously continued, "Well his- technically our-sixteenth is coming up and I was wondering if you would all consider helping me surprise him before winter break?" They all seemed to break out of the girl spell at once began talking simultaneously.

"Boys!" she yelled over the pandemonium "can we take a vote?" Rachel asked. The boys glanced around at other before a brunette with green eyes spoke up close to Rachel.

"I don't think we have to take a vote- Blaine's our bro and this can be our birthday gift to him and you." All of the boys nodded in agreement. They didn't voice what else was on all of their minds: they would do anything for the gorgeous and prefect brunette before them- even if her singing was awful. Though it wasn't.

They should have known that Blaine's sister could be nothing than less than outstanding and she exceeded their wildest expectations.

She rehearsed with the infatuated Warblers until she got a text from her brother who was at their dentist.

_Hey, the torture is over on my way home._

By "home" she knew he meant their home in Lima. Shit, she had to get back.

"Sorry, boys, I've got to get going," she heard groans around the room and she grinned. It was nice to be around a glee club that appreciated her work ethic and didn't constantly complain about her critiques that she genuinely meant for the better of the performance.

"But, you'll practice for me, right?" she heard murmurs of agreements around the room and beamed at them all. "Thank you so much! Blaine will love it!" she yelled as she left the practice room.

"So that's who Blaine wanted to sing to!" James said what many of them were thinking.

"They must be related, singing for each others' birthday," a blonde freshman, Nick, piped up.

"Enough chatting, we have to practice for our favourite twins' birthday,' barked out the Junior leader, Trent. The boys quickly got to work on their harmonizing for both songs.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Unfortunately. Mr. Smythe is in Paris right now, and does not get to meet Rachel until later (much later). I warned you all, didn't I? My apologies, but hopefully the Anderberry sib adorable-ness will keep you going.**

**I'm a-spoiling you all! Especially since, for some reason, ff email isn't working! This chapter if for rsalvatores because she's the best and her reviews brighten my day!**

**Hey, and I'll add a little extra incentive to leave me your thoughts because: Reviewer 100 will receive a sneak peek at of Sebastian in this story! (Can't be the same person as last time) Does that give you all even more hope?**

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far, guys, you're awesome!**


	17. Arrangements: 1x16 Home

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1 Episode 16 Home**

* * *

><p>"...And then he sang "Best Friend" by Queen to me-"<p>

"Good choice, son," LeRoy said in approval.

"I can't believe the Warbler's kept it a secret from both of us!" Blaine said for the third time since the two had ended up singing to each other when Rachel had come to pick up Blaine.

"I think it's because they all wanted to chance to spend some time with Rachel," Coop said grinning and nudging his sister. Rachel blushed at that and rolled her eyes. The smile slid off of Blaine's face at that. He was going to have to have a serious talk with his fellow Warblers when he got back on Monday.

"I have a boyfriend you know," she said, though she was flattered that those good-looking boys would like her. She was more or less ignored at McKinley, unless she was dating someone and then suddenly he wanted to be with her.

"Oh yeah, the boyfriend, what's he like?" Cooper asked. Rachel was going to answer, but turned to their fathers and Blaine. "Is he worthy of our star?"

"Jesse seems like a very fine man," LeRoy replied.

"I like him. He reminds me of myself at his age," Hiram said in an exaggeratingly proud voice, holding a hand to his heart and looking off into the distance as if he were reminiscing. His children looked at him incredulously. "A straighter-me, of course," he assured them.

"This doesn't mean that you have to break up with him," Cooper said dramatically, placing his hand on top of Rachel's.

"Yeah, he could grow out of it," Blaine comforted from Rachel's other side. The three kids saw LeRoy's face barely stay straight as his husband's face fell into an affronted look.

"I can't believe my own children would be so heartless!"

"Oh, Daddy, you know that we would all be beyond lucky to find a partner like you or have a love like yours and Dad's! These two-" Rachel smacked Cooper on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he complained even after all these years of it.

"-were just teasing." Rachel aimed for Blaine who saw it coming and ducked her hand before then got hit on his other side by a whistling LeRoy. The waitress approached the laughing circular table.

"Are we ready for some dessert for our birthday twins?" She asked smiling at the family.

"Dessert!" demanded Hiram in a booming voice startling the waitress.

"Daddy," Rachel admonished her father before he started one of his bits. "There's no need to scare the waitress off! Excuse my father, he takes every opportunity he can in making a scene. But, yes we are ready for desert, what are your Vegan options?"

* * *

><p><strong>An: I'll try and make up for my lack of updates today later this weekend so we get all caught up again. Sorry, guys! I hope you all enjoyed the Anderson family celebrating the twins' birthday! I have to work quite a bit this weekend, but I'll try my best to get us back on track by Tuesday! **

**Thanks for your patience (at least I'm assuming you'll be patient with me). I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for all of the reading and reviewing!**


	18. Arrangements: 1x17 Bad Reputation

**Synchronizing Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1 Episode 17 Bad Reputation**

* * *

><p>"... I think it would really help with my non-existent popularity at McKinley High," Rachel finished earnestly after she had told her brother about the Glist and her project for glee club.<p>

"Rae... I really don't think that's a good idea," Blaine warned. He had a feeling the three boys might not take to having to share their leading lady without their knowledge.

"Why not," her voice fell.

"Well, first of all, only one of them is your boyfriend. How would you feel if Jesse had two other girls in a project-"

"If it was for artistic integrity, then I would understand."

"-without telling you?" he finished. Her silence meant that she saw his point but didn't want to tell him that. So, he pressed on, "and if those others were Jesse's exes?" he paused again, and this time she responded.

"Fine, I see your point, but it's just a video for glee and-"

"-and finally, what if he had shown it to everyone of his friends, it's basically a proclamation saying he could get any girl he wanted, so why would he be with you? And how do you think Puck and Finn will feel?"

"Okay, okay, stop with the guilt-tripping! If you would have waited, then I could have told you that I would take it back but I'm showing it tomorrow, and all of the scenes are shot and Artie's already got it all edited. We can't re-shoot everything now, the week'll be over."

"Then don't show the video." He heard a scoff of outrage from Rachel. "Seriously, I'm telling you the backlash won't be worth it, Rae." All of the sudden that freshman Nick, appeared next to Blaine as he walked toward the Warbler's study.

"Is that Rachel!" he demanded in a stage whisper. Blaine glared at him. He had already done his "bros before hos" speech, saying that he didn't think they should allow anything to break the bonds of their 'brotherhood' over-emphasizing the point on NOT hitting on their sisters. All of the Warblers had looked nervously at each other, at least the ones that were in fight club with Blaine, which was nearly all of them. Except three had been conspicuously absent. Nick, aka tweedledum, was one of the absentees.

"Let me talk to her," the freshman whined like a puppy. Blaine heard Rachel distantly respond, but couldn't hear what she had said. He glared murderously at Nick, shutting him up, before he asked Rachel to repeat herself.

"I said, I'll think about it."

"Rachel-"

"Let's just leave at that okay, B? I'll talk to you later. Love you." And then she hung up before he could respond and he sighed before hanging up. He looked around him for the most obnoxious freshman ever and saw a flash of blonde hair disappear into the Warbler's study.

Blaine exhaled loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Between trying to keep Rachel from screwing up her relationship and trying to keep his friends away from her, he was frustrated. He suddenly stood up straight again and whipped out his phone.

"S'up Anderson?"

"Puck, something I gotta warn you about Rachel's project-"

"Yeah, I know s'lame, but she seemed to need some help-"

"You're not the only one she asked."

"Come again?"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Puck always seemed more chill about the "Run Joey Run" thing. Though still understandably upset. Every time I watch this it makes me want Puckleberry and St. Berry to happen sooooooo bad. It also makes me realize how lucky is Rachel getting both Puck (Mark Salling) and Jesse (Jon Groff)- they are both so damn sexy!**

**Also, in response to anon LastToFirst: the reason my chapters are so short is because I never meant for them to be full-fledged chapters, they're more of glimpses into the Anderberry twins' lives during the first and second season (which is also why you don't see a lot of Puckleberry/St. Berry- I'm focusing more on their familial relationship rather the romantic ships for these chapters). I usually never write chapters under 1,000 words, but after asking whether I should do the chapters individually or group the seasons together everyone seemed to have very valid reasons for wanting shorter and more frequent updates. The main one being that the entire season might be a bit overwhelming for many to read at once. I'm glad you love the Finchel hate as well! Hopefully tomorrow you'll get to see some Shelby action. Thanks for the review! I hope you stick with me until Mr. Smythe appears. **

**Sorry, there were just a few things I wanted to respond to this anon about. And in case any other readers were wondering about chapter length and lack of romance ships. I hope you enjoyed, and technically it's still Saturday where I am, so I didn't go a day without updating: yay loopholes! As I said, I'm going to try to get us back on track with my update calendar by Tuesday and hopefully I'll have time for more updates despite working again.**

**Another apology for the length of this author's note. I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Cheers!**


	19. Arrangements: 1x18 Laryngitis

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1 Episode 18 Laryngitis**

* * *

><p>Rachel walked out of the school far more depressed than any amount of slushies had ever caused her to feel. She hadn't said a word all day and her fellow glee clubbers had taken advantage of it to the point of ridiculousness. And she was uncomfortable with Finn singing "Jessie's Girl" to her. No one else seemed to realize he was singing to her, which made her question the validity of her public education.<p>

She lost her train of thought when she saw Blaine leaning against their dad's car (that was more Rachel's than his by now). Rachel immediately ran into him and practically squeezed the life out of him.

"Hey, baby girl," Blaine murmured, smoothing down her hair. "Dads told me about your throat. How're you doing?" he asked pulling away. Rachel whipped out her phone and typed out a message as she had taken a vow of silence.

THE DOCTOR SAID THAT I NEED SURGERY UNLESS I CAN CURE MY OWN THROAT WITH HERBAL TEA AND SUPPLEMENTS HE SUPPLIED ME WITH. I HAVE ALSO TAKEN A VOW OF SILENCE.

"You not speaking? Stop the presses!" Rachel shot him a glare. She began typing on her phone furiously as he continued to tease her. "Why didn't you or dads tell me? I would have come home much quicker to enjoy the silence, though the neighbours might think someone was murdered if they didn't hear your voice." Rachel held up her phone for him to read.

I DON'T APPRECIATE THE SARCASM BLAINE GENE ANDERSON! THIS IS A SERIOUS PROBLEM! I COULD NEVER SING AGAIN! I HAVE BEEN TEASED AND MADE FUN OF ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY, I DON'T NEED IT FROM MY BROTHER TOO.

Blaine immediately looked contrite after he had finished reading and apologized as the two got into the car.

"Have you heard anything more from Jesse?" Blaine asked as they pulled into their driveway. He turned and saw a very sad Rachel holding up her phone to him.

I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM HIM SINCE HE TOLD ME HE WAS SPENDING SPRING BREAK IN CA WITH HIS VA FRIENDS. WELL, HE CALLED ONCE AND LEFT A MESSAGE. HE HASN'T SPOKEN TO ME SINCE THE INCIDENT. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IF YOU DIDN'T SAY "I TOLD YOU SO", THOUGH I RIGHTLY DESERVE IT.

"Of course not, baby girl," he sighed. "Jesse's just upset right now, he'll come around, just give him some time." She nodded, though she was unconvinced.

"Rae, just remember this for next time. Jesse gave up his friends, his school, and his glee club for you. Please just remember to meet him or anyone else you're in a relationship halfway, okay?"

I KNOW. I KNOW. I'LL TAKE TO HIM AS SOON AS HE GETS BACK, OKAY?

"Alright."

WHEN DID YOU GET OH SO WISE? YOU'VE NEVER EVER HAD A BOYFRIEND!

"Why don't we get inside and make you some herbal tea?" Blaine said, ushering Rachel into the house. She thrust her phone in his face again.

JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T TALK DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T LET THIS GO, BLAINE ANDERSON! SPILL!

"How about 'throat coat'? That's what they had at the store…" Blaine said while going inside leaving a frustrated Rachel to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>An: There should be more updates coming your way later tonight, so stay tuned!**

**And thanks a million for all of the reviews so far!**


	20. Arrangements: 1x19 Dream On

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1 Episode 19 Dream On**

* * *

><p>"Should I do it? This affects you too, B," Rachel bit her lip as she waited for him to answer. She had no idea of what to do! Her hand kept hovering over the small boombox and then was snatched back by Rachel's other hand.<p>

"I know," he answered, grabbing her hand in his. "But you've always wondered more about her than me." He handed her a glass of water. And she took a drink and another calming breath.

"I think I want to listen. Are you okay with that?" He nodded in response. He wouldn't tell her that he had been hoping she'd choose to listen to the tape. He watched as she leaned over and pressed 'play'. Their mother's disembodied voice seemed to fill the room.

"Hi babies, it's your mom. I think this pretty much says it all," and then she sang. She sounded amazing and she was singing from Les Mis. Blaine looked over at Rachel and saw that tears were flowing down her face in waves. And these weren't her, "I'm crying for dramatic effect and here's a perfect teardrop down the face". No, these were soul-wrenching tears and her small body was shaking with held in sobs. Blaine let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug. He felt his own tears making their way down his cheeks, but he only wanted to focus on his sister.

He kept holding her until the tape stopped. He felt Rachel's sobbing subside and she pulled away from him, her eyes red and her cheeks blotchy. Without a word, he leaned over to the small boombox and rewound the tape to listen to their mother's angelic voice for the second of countless listenings.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Jesse wasn't the one to give Rachel the final push to listen to the tape. It was both hers and Blaine's decision here. Which I thought was only fitting.**

**I know it's short, but next up will be a little more intense: Theatricality.**


	21. Arrangements: 1x20 Theatricality

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1 Episode 20 Theatricality**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rae, what are you doing-" she fell into sobs she had been holding in for the 40 minute drive to Westerville and cried into her brother's shoulder. Blaine was used to her theatrics, but these were more like when she heard their mother's voice for the first time. Mother fucker! This had to be about HER. Blaine quickly excused both of them from the Warblers' study- to the sympathetic looks of his teammates.<p>

He led Rachel to his dorm room. Lucky for him, he had a single and wouldn't have to worry about an annoying roommate. He retrieved two bottles of water from his mini fridge. One for him and one for Rachel. He had a feeling that whatever news she brought with her entrance would require at least one bottle of water. Once she had calmed down, he asked her what happened. She took a few gulps of water before answering.

"I found her," she said. He didn't need to ask to whom she was referring. He thought they had agreed not to do this on their own? And they'd always consult their twin!

"How?" he chocked out before cracking open his bottle of water and taking a few swigs. "Who is she?"

"It was completely on accident. Quinn, Mercedes, and I were spying on Vocal Adrenaline and then we heard her sing and-"

"Not one of the students... So who?"

"The coach," Blaine took another drink. "She made an example- singing 'Funny Girl' and there was no mistaking her voice."

"Shelby Corchran?" She nodded in confirmation and took another drink, to keep the tears at bay. "Shelby Corchran is our birth mother?"

"I talked to her. She's- she's amazing and theatrical. B-but she-" she took another drink of the nearly empty water bottle. "She seemed to regret indirectly contacting us." He listened intently as Rachel recounted her conversation with Shelby (he refused to think of her as his mother).

"I want to see her again," Rachel announced when she had finished. She really wanted to this women again? A woman who obviously couldn't or didn't want to be a mother and didn't contact her kids until they were teenagers? Although he supposed he couldn't blame her too much. Rachel had grown up surrounded by four guys (three of them gay, but still...) She's never had a girl, a mother, to talk to or a role model. Blaine was lucky and had three men to look up to. Rachel did too out it was different for her.

"Can I go with you to see her?" Blaine really had no desire to meet Shelby, but he knew he wouldn't be able to prevent Rachel from seeing her again and this sounded better to Rachel. She brightened.

"Of course, I'm sure she'd be happy to meet you!" Okay, if he was completely honest he was-curious about meeting the woman who carried him and his sister for nine months and never looked back.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Blaine snuck into Carmel just as Vocal Adrenaline's coach had called for a break.<p>

"Mom?" Blaine cocked an eyebrow at her incredulously for calling this woman 'mom'.

Shelby turned and Blaine was struck by how much she looked like his sister. Well, he supposed it should actually be how much Rachel looked like Shelby.

"You've really got to stop sneaking into rehearsals, Rachel." She looked behind Rachel and saw Blaine.

"This is my brother, Blaine."

"You're a part of the Dalton Academy Warblers. I saw your Sectionals as well. They should have used your voice more then that one song, which you sang fantastically."

"Thanks," Blaine said. He felt like he should dislike- if not hate- the woman who hasn't cared one bit for him or his sister after taking the money and running. But how could he hate her when she looks so much like his favourite girl in the world?

While Blaine was pondering his surrogate mother Rachel was asking for her help in making a Gaga look. Shelby seemed reluctant agreed after she saw the disaster Rachel and their dads had created. She then self-consciously turned to Blaine as if she wanted to say something.

"Rae, can you go wait in the car?"

"I was going to talk to her about my Gaga look. And why can't I hear what you two are going to say?"

"Rachel, why don't you check out costume closet backstage there are a few different prototypes for our Gaga number, you can take one if you find one you like."

"Don't lead her on," is what Blaine immediately said to Shelby. "She's never had a female role model, and I think she's fine without one, but she wanted to meet you and I supported her, but if you hurt her, you're done. You disappear and never speak to her again. She doesn't need more crap heaped on her, do you understand?"

"I don't intend to hurt either one of you, I just wanted to meet my kids and to get to know them."

"I some how doubt that," Blaine mumbled to himself. The two sat awkwardly in silence while they waited for Rachel to come back.

"You're very protective of her-"

"She's my sister."

"I know, it's- endearing. I'm sure all the girls fall all over themselves to go out with you."

"They may, but I'm gay," he said defiantly as if begging her to call him out negatively because of it.

"Hmmm, I was getting that vibe, but wanted to be sure." Blaine didn't know if that was supposed to be a good thing or not. And before he could analyze it more, Rachel appeared back on stage carrying a dress she had found. Blaine was relieved that this maternal interlude was over.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I'm sure making up for the lack of updates tonight, right? Riiiiight? This might be the last update for tonight, but we shall see… Either way: up next is "Funk"**

**Please take the time to let me know what you think, that'd be awesome! Thanks!**


	22. Arrangements: 1x21 Funk

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1 Episode 21 Funk**

* * *

><p>When Puck heard about Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline's stunt, he was beyond pissed not only for himself, but for Blaine too. Shit, he was gonna be pissed. Which is why he was the first one to jump up, wanting to punch in St. Douchenozzle's face.<p>

But of course Schue got angry when they finally banded together and got angry instead of wallowing in a funk. Schue was such a fucking hypocrite. After Schue had forced to boys to sit back down and called Jesse to challenge Vocal Adrenaline, Puck slipped out of the choir room as they were discussing songs to sing (He's done it a lot and it's not like anyone ever noticed anyway). He took out his phone and hit his name.

"What's up, Puck?"

"Look, I'm only telling you this because I want to help so you better fucking take me with you."

"What are you talking about? Where am I supposedly taking you?"

"To kick St. Jerkoff's ass!"

"Why would I want to kick Jesse's ass?" Blaine asked getting impatient with his friend's disjointed thoughts.

"He re-joined Vocal Adrenaline." Blaine wasn't too surprised at this he would have been surprised if he had stayed, but that didn't mean that Rachel wouldn't be upset about it.

"And...?" There was a very long pause on Puck's end of the phone. "Puck?"

"He and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline ambushed her in the parking lot where she thoughts she was going to talk to Jesse and they- egged her." There was silence on Blaine's end of the phone now.

"Anderson?" Puck then heard a click and the dial tone. The mohawked teen was worried about what Blaine would do with the information he had just given him.

* * *

><p>Blaine had waited very impatiently for the Warbler Council to stop babbling, his leg bouncing the entire time. The minute they were dismissed Blaine wasted fifteen more minutes trying to convince David to let him borrow his car. And then he was on the road headed toward Carmel High. He was speeding down the highway when his phone began ringing.<p>

"Yeah?" He demanded, answering before checking to see who was calling.

"Is this a bad time, B?" He heard a choked voice on the other end of the phone. He nearly swerved at her voice.

"Rae? No, no, now's a perfect time. What's going on baby girl?"

"I was wondering if you could come home tonight, I know it's a school night, but Dad and Daddy are at that conference, and I- just really don't want to be alone right now."

Blaine was already 20 minutes outside of Westerville in the opposite direction of Lima. He wanted to beat that Jesse kid to a pulp so badly, but his sister needed him more, so that made his decision for him. He executed a fairly dangerous U-turn and headed back the way he came.

"I'll be there soon, sis."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Don't kill me! I didn't intend to be a liar! I swear, I meant to have us all caught up on my updating calendar, but that hasn't happened yet… I also went a day without updating (I'm sorryyyyyyyy!). Part of it is because I have random episodes finished and some I didn't have finished when I published this story… So, yeah. I will get us caught up before April 10****th****, okay? I will try my very best, so please try and stick with me!**

**In this chapter I was going to have Blaine sucker-punch Jesse, but I changed it. I like perfect-brother Blaine! I hope it's not too terribly cheesy for you all!**

**Thanks to Maiqu, for telling me the chapter wasn't showing up! Hopefully it is now!**

**We are about to hit 100 and the prize is still on the line my dears!**


	23. Arrangements: 1x22 Journey

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 1 Episode 22 Journey**

* * *

><p>Blaine stood by Rachel as they watched Vocal Adrenaline perform a spectacular rendition on "Bohemian Rhapsody".<p>

"They're good," Blaine stated, needlessly.

"I know," she whispered and she saw Jesse ... "We're not going to win."

"You don't know-" he tried to reassure her.

"Yes, we both know it," Rachel insisted quietly. And Blaine didn't have the heart to answer with a lie, because although New Directions had done exceedingly well, Vocal Adrenaline had a more powerful song, better costumes and beyond amazing choreography. That's one thing he could say for Shelby, she sure knew how to direct a production.

Jesse seemed to meet Rachel's eyes as he finished out their excellent rendition of Queen's classic "Bohemian Rhasody". Rachel turned away from the stage and walked out of the auditorium. And Blaine soon followed. They both heard Rachel's phone vibrate with a text. She looked at and then showed Blaine.

_From: Santana_

_Both Beth and Q are fine. On our way back to you. _

Santana had also sent Rachel a picture of the baby. Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes as she thought about it. Quinn didn't want her baby to grow up wanting for anything. She wanted to give her the best possible chance at life and to be with a family ready for a baby. And here Rachel was estranged from her own mother even though she was in this very building.

"That's good, right, Rae?" Blaine asked studying his sister. She suddenly turned on her heel and headed toward the team's rooms. Before he realized what she was doing she was already half-way to the Vocal Adrenaline's green room. Blaine quickly followed after her, but not before she had entered the room. Blaine caught the end of their conversation, where Rachel was practically begging for Shelby to join New Directions to spend more time with her. Shelby had turned her down flat before asking Rachel about the rest of New Directions.

When Rachel came out she walked stiffly past Blaine, her face devoid of emotion. He phone vibrated with another text.

_From: Santana_

_We're here. Where are you?_

"My team's here," Rachel said. Blaine looked at her skeptically, unsure if she would be okay after their 'mother's' latest rejection. Rachel seemed to sense this, "I'm fine. See," she gave him her patent-pending 'winning smile', "this is what show faces are for." Blaine gave her a kiss on the forehead before she left to rejoin her team. He hoped that they won because his sister really needed a win right now.

* * *

><p>When Rachel burst into the house singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" at the top of her lungs Blaine was beyond surprised. She had been sulking for the past week because of New Directions' loss at Regionals. Sure it was the last day of classes, but even that wouldn't have cheered Rachel up from adopting a new glee club, and even moving for it, before it got cut. But then she informed him that New Directions was given another chance by none other than Sue Sylvester! Blaine was beyond excited for his sister and hoped that next school year would bring more luck to the struggling glee club, for Rachel's sake. Though if they did end up going head-to-head Blaine couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't try to beat his sister's glee club with everything he had.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yay! FINALLY the end of Season 1! We made it, guys! Barely in one piece, but still… Celebrate. One more season to go through and the introduction of Blaine to New Directions is imminent. Excited? **

**Also, I don't know if anyone else feels this way, but I love Jon Groff singing "Bohemian Rhapsody" and though I love New Directions (of course) if I were being honest, VA should have won based off of just "Bohemian Rhapsody", imagine what their other two numbers would have been like! Ah-freaking-mazing, that's what!**

**Now, ff and I have been having a tussle today, so I'm going to move that prize to the 110th reviewer. Also #100 was anon Lena, I would love to give you a piece of the prize too! But my dear you weren't signed in or don't have a ff account. Please sign in, give me your ff account name or email address so you may claim your prize! And hopefully this chapter will be able to be seen! So, you all still have a fair shot to get a sneak peek of Sebastian!**

**Anywho, hoped you enjoyed season 1, let me know what the season was like overall- or wait until we finish season 2 and then compare and tell me which you liked better!**


	24. Arrangements: 2x01 Audition

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 1 Audition**

* * *

><p>"Oof!" Rachel exclaimed as she fell flat on her back as she collided into something or most likely someone. Rachel just lay there for a few seconds, hoping that the jock that had most likely knocked her down had walked past her.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry," she heard a male voice say before feeling him grasp her hand and help her to her feet. He was obviously new, because he looked like a blonde jock and he was helping her. Also, she didn't think she'd ever seen him behind the cup of a slushee attack.

"Hey, I'm Sam," he introduced, holding his hand out to her again. Rachel didn't take it, because there were still many people milling about.

"Sam, I don't think you'll want to be seen with me, it could earn you a slushee in the face. While you seem like a very nice boy you also seem like you're a jock, and I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation before you even have one!"

"Okayyyyy," Sam said with confusion on his face by this girl's mini-rant.

"Just trust me on this one," Rachel assured him as she turned to leave.

"Trust you, but I don't even know you're name!" Sam called after her. Rachel pretended not to hear him and kept walking.

* * *

><p>"You did what!" Blaine demanded.<p>

"It's not like it was an active crack house. And Blaine you should have heard her singing "Telephone" with me- and she's shorter than me! She's so much more likable!"

"Rae-"

"-And I would have been relegated to the back row of harmonizing. And no one would have noticed or cared about me! I would have to kiss every one of my solos goodbye."

"Rach-"

"I know what you're going to say-"

"Just let me be your damn conscious and let me spit out what I want to tell you, okay?" he took her silence as a yes. "You know it was wrong Rae, no matter what your reasons. You need to apologize."

"How do I apologize from sending someone to a crack house?"

"Why not offer her a chance to audition for New Directions?"

"But-"

"No buts, Rachel, you know this is the right thing to do. And don't you want to have to beat the best of the best for your solos. It will give you the best practice for Broadway." He heard a sigh on her end and knew he had won.

"You're right," she mumbled, half-heartedly. "I promise I'll make her feel welcome to New Directions."

* * *

><p><strong>An: First installment of Season 2! Woot! And I added that bit at the beginning for anon Lena who asked for some Evenberry/Samchel moments. And for being the 100****th**** reviewer. Could add a bit more of that ship (but it'll most likely stay platonic).**

**Let me know what you thought!**


	25. Arrangements: 2x02 BritneyBrittany

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 2 Britney/Brittany**

* * *

><p>"I hate to say it, but Satan has a point, Rachel," Kurt said as he cringed looking through her closet. She knew if she went through with this, then Kurt might go crazy if given the chance.<p>

"Kurt would you help me look more like Britney?"

"Of course! You know make-overs are like crack to me!" He started ripping through the clothes- trying to find something that would work.

"It looks like we'll have to go with her 'Hit Me Baby, One More Time' look. What with all of the school-girl clothes that make up your entire wardrobe," Kurt mumbled, mostly to himself.

Then she went through an hour and a half of Kurt dressing her up like a midget-sized Barbie. He would have been happy to continue for another couple of hours, but she was insistent that he leave. And now she was examining the final outfit that Kurt had deemed 'adequate'.

"Rachel!" she turned away from the mirror to see Blaine entering her room.

"Dads just brought me home and... What in the bloody hell are you wearing?"

"Do you like it- I-"

"No! You can't wear that to school- all the guys are going to be staring at you! And- and-"

"I'm wearing this to school on Monday and- just trust me, Blaine!" She said before skipping downstairs to greet her daddies. Leaving Blaine still sputtering about trying to protect her from the guys who, he knew would objectify his sister in her new look.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Shorter, I know... Also I was going to include it in 'Journey', but I wanted to update and not write more on that. Blaine found out that summer about Finchel being back together. I'm steadfastly avoiding writing about it, because I can't stand them together (as I've made clear), but just so you know canon and (unfortunately) Finchel is happening right now...**

**Congrats to reviewer #110: rsalvatores! I'll send you the Sebastian sneak peek very soon!**


	26. Arrangements: 2x03 Grilled Cheesus

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 3 Grilled Cheesus**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as soon as Blaine had picked up his phone.<p>

"Of course I am, why what's going on?" Then Rachel burst into tears and Blaine could only catch a few words: 'Kurt' 'sad' 'coma' and 'help'. Blaine didn't understand and wished he were there in person to calm her down, but he settled for using calming words and telling her to breathe. He eventually got her calmed down enough so he could get the story out of her. He felt empathy for this kid he's never met.

"-And me, Quinn and Mercedes tried to pray for Burt but it only infuriated him more!"

"Why?" Blaine asked confused as to why someone who was alone would turn down help and comfort from his friends.

"He's an atheist and very offended by any type of religion. So I'm really not sure how to comfort him."

"Just be with him," Blaine said. "Don't bring up religion, just be with him when he wants company and leave him alone when he wants some solitude."

"I know I have been now." Rachel sighed. "It just made me worry about my own family. Dad and Daddy always have such a long commute and you're away at Dalton. Even though we only get to see Coop a few times a year, and he lives so far away: I miss him too. I miss you all." Blaine felt the same; he missed his family being together. But he loves Dalton, and the Warblers.

"Graduation will be here before you know it and we can be together in New York, okay baby girl?"

"Alright, sorry to bug you, can you come home this weekend?" He hadn't been planning on it, but he's sure their dads would be willing to get him on their way home for work.

"It's no problem, you know I'll never ignore your call. And I'll be there. See you then."

"Love you, B"

"Love you too, Rae."

* * *

><p><strong>An: To be completely honest I hated this episode and after re-watching it- I hated it even more. I'm not even going to get much into the religion part. Besides Finn being the most idiotic dick on the planet. He thought a sandwich was God because he burnt it. He wished/prayed to said sandwich for superfical shit like touching Rachel's boobs when his surrogate dad was on his deathbed and Puck (who never gets any lines) said he was praying for Burt and as far as we know he's never met Burt! Seriously, Finn's the biggest douchebag on the planet. He also caused Sam to get injured because he convinced him to change a play. If you can't tell, Finn really pisses me off- he's an idiot and an awful person and he's constantly glorifyed after royally screwing up all the time! Ugh! I hate Finn, but Cory seems like an okay person- just hate the character!**

**The only bright spot in this entire episode for me was Kurt's "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" was beautiful! And Kurt's fabulous church hat!**

**Sorry for that rant. This chapter was just really hard for me to write because I really hated this episode. Hopefully it wasn't completely abysmal!**


	27. Arrangements: 2x04 Duets

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 4 Duets**

* * *

><p>"I still find it very disheartening that my fellow glee clubbers still aren't trying hard enough. I need a winning team. And everyone at their best and no matter what or how I tell them to improve they ignore me! Ideas?" Rachel asked Blaine.<p>

"Well why not have a competition like the Diva-off last year?"

"No one would try hard in a competition. They'd all just blow it off!"

"Then offer them a prize," Blaine said. Really, it only seemed logical, but he agreed that New Direction's members should be more willing to use their talent and work hard to take Nationals.

"That could work," she mused.

"Just talk to Schue about it, I'm sure he's see your point." Though both of them knew that Schue rarely listened to her.

"Okay, I'll probably have to make him think the idea was his if I want him to use it, though..."

* * *

><p>"You what!" Rachel demanded glaring at Finn, who stupidly had no idea what she was upset about.<p>

"I just told Kurt and Sam that it could make Sam look bad if-"

"You mean look gay?" Rachel demanded.

"Well yeah, but it's not how I feel, it's how everyone else sees it."

"You know I have two gay fathers and a gay brother! How could you be so homophobic and blind?"

"Wait- you have a brother?"

"Yes, Finn," she ground out through clenched teeth. "I have two brothers that I have told you about numerous times, but that's not the issue here. Your homophobia is! Sam and Kurt could have easily won together!"

"Yeah, and Sam's reputation would be ruined. Why couldn't he win with Santana or Quinn or somebody?"

"Because Kurt is the second-best Diva in the club!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well yeah, but now Quinn will be able to feel more involved too!" he added, grinning. Rachel let out a breath harshly and smiled agreeing with him. He was just trying to help, she reasoned to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Finn annoys me again in this episode. Freaking homophobic jerk face... I understand somewhat, but it was still annoying... **

**Hope you enjoyed this little anti-Finchel moment. I sure did! Review for me, please!**


	28. Arrangements: 2x05 Rocky Horror

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 5 Rocky Horror Glee Show**

* * *

><p>"You have no idea how jealous of you I am!" Blaine whined as he flopped on her bed.<p>

"Yes, I do, but Blaine, I need your help. So, stop wallowing in self-pity!"

"But I would make the best Frank-N-Furter ever! You told me this Mike Chang kid doesn't even know how to sing- How can you have a Frank that can't sing?"

"Blaine," she whined as he continued muttering to himself. "I know it's your favourite musical, but you go to Dalton not McKinley so let's start when-"

"At Dalton we don't have any musicals because none of the guys want to play girls! It's not fair," he pouted.

"Yes, I know it is, and I know this is your favourite musical and that you would rather die than admit that to anyone, which is why I asked for your help!" Blaine smiled at that. "Now can we please practice for my show? Janet and Brad are the center of the show!" Blaine opened his mouth. "And don't even try arguing that! Frank-N-Furter is the lead because without Brad and Janet, there'd be no story! Pleeeeeeease can we practice now!"

"Fine, but you're getting me front row tickets every night, and I get to throw toast at you and yell 'asshole' every time Brad comes on stage." Rachel rolled her eyes at her brother's thinly veiled contempt of her significant other.

"Okay deal, now can we practice."

"Hey Janet, I got something to say-" Blaine sang in response.

"You owe me!"

"It's not MY fault that the show was canceled and I snuck you into rehearsals! Twice!" Rachel argued.

"Yeah, the first time I had to leave because I was so outraged that a GIRL was Frank. And the second time you only sang 'Time Warp' and you ruined it!"

"Fine, I'll come with you but I'm not dressing up as her! Why can't I be Janet?"

"The whole point is to dress up in UNUSUAL clothing. You dress like Janet every day of you life! Unless you're wearing Janet's underclothes and nothing else- you're going as Magenta!"

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Love you too, sis! See you on Friday for the midnight showing!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Love Rocky Horror! **


	29. Arrangements: 2x06 Never Been Kissed

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 6 Never Been Kissed**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I really think that talking to my dads would benefit you while you're going through this hard time and they would be happy to alert the ACLU about-"<p>

"Thanks, Rachel, but I'm fine," the soprano insisted, but his face still held a dejected look. Rachel nodded reluctantly as the two entered the choir room. That was when Mr. Schuester announced it: their competition for Sectionals was the Warblers.

Her immediate thoughts were filled with dread because now that her club's attention had been brought to the Warblers, she wouldn't be able to ever be completely honest to the club. And her second thought; that because no one knew of her brother, (though she had spoken of him numerous times) this meant that she could trick her stubborn friend into meeting another member of her family who was out and confident.

After Mr. Schuester had dismissed the glee club, Rachel discreetly followed Noah as he went down the hall and once all of her fellow glee clubbers were out of sight, she approached the mohawked boy at his locker.

"Holy shit, midget are you taking ninja lessons from Chang-squared?"

"That is offensive on many different levels, Noah!"

"Whatever, babe. So what's up? Are you craving another taste of the Puckarone's lips?"

"No, actually, I had a favour to ask of you," before he could accept or turn it down, she forged ahead. "I think we should spy on our competition, especially the Warblers. And I think Kurt would be the perfect spy."

"Sure, I'll tell him to go," Noah shrugged. "Was that it?" She nodded and he threw her a smirk before sauntering down the hallway. "Pleasure doing business with you, Anderson!" he tossed over his shoulder before exiting the building. Frankly she had been expecting more of a fight or at least a million questions to be thrown her way. But that was the good thing about Noah Puckerman, he perferred action over words.

She blushed thinking back to last year when they had made out on bed. Only to be interrupted by her brother. Come to think of it- those two had seemed like they'd known each other. She shook her head of that thought- that wasn't possible! How on earth would those two have met!

* * *

><p><strong>An: So I updated twice this morning because I won't be able to get back on the computer until later tonight. I'll update as soon as I can! Hope you enjoyed a little Puckleberry scheming!**


	30. Arrangements: 2x07 The Substitute

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 7 The Substitute**

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm calling you for the tenth time, B. Where are you? Nothing's wrong, I just miss you and you haven't visited in a while, and I... I just miss you. Please call me back, bye!" She hung up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson, you better call me back the SECOND you get this message. I am deadly serious. You have been MIA for 2 12 weeks. Call. Me. Back."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Rachel's phone rang.<p>

"Blaine?"

"Rachel what's going on? Are you all okay?"

"Well, I guess you wouldn't know, you've been a complete recluse! No of us have heard from you for weeks! What the hell!" Shit, Rae was mad if she was cussing. Honestly he hadn't even thought much about it, he had just been so caught up with Kurt.

Sure he's had tons of friends before, but Kurt was different. They seemed to really connect. I mean, sure he had that with Rachel, but she was his sister- it was different. Kurt was a male friend who he could really talk to- even more than Rachel about some things.

"Look, I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional. I've just been really busy-"

"Yeah, going to RENT with Kurt!" she accused.

"How-"

"Mercedes told me. Why would you go with him when you promised you'd go with me?"

"I can still go with you Rachel, and I was going to! It was a great performance."

"That's not the point- you've been ignoring your family for a boy!"

"But that's exactly what you do with- do I detect jealousy? Rae, you know I'll always be there for you, but Kurt is having a really hard time right now being bullied. I know what it's like, you do too." Logically she knew that, but it still her. She supposed she was just so used to having Blaine to herself. She never was good at sharing with other kids unless it was with her brothers.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "Just, please keep in touch more and don't forget about us, okay?"

"Promise, and I'm still up for seeing RENT again, if you'd want to," Blaine said, knowing that she wouldn't turn down a chance to see a live musical, or even a taped one for that matter. "The Mark they cast completely-"

"Of course!" She interrupted before he could add an adjective. "But don't say anything else about it, because I want to be able to analyze it with fresh eyes and no outside influences."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Alright, so I still updated once today, yay? (Because it's still before Midnight by my clock- better late than never, right? Right.)**

**Okay, so expect your emails to go a little crazy in the next few days as I try to speed us through second season in two days. Will that happen? We shall see…**

**Cheers!**


	31. Arrangements: 2x08 Furt

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 8 Furt**

* * *

><p>As soon as Rachel heard about Kurt getting bullied and threatened she was immediately outraged. She was itching to beat up Karofsky, but she had to stay calm. Instead she gathered all of the glee girls together to talk about getting their boyfriends to 'talk' to Karofsky. When she saw Sam's blackened eye, and heard the other girls talking about Finn's role or lack there of.<p>

The second Rachel was alone with her so-called boyfriend, she turned on him.

"Why didn't you defend Kurt- he's practically your brother?" Rachel thought back to her own experience with bullies and brothers. You defend family no matter what!

"Sam, Puck, Mike, and even Artie, a paraplegic, defended Kurt! You have a significant height advantage over Karofsky. And you're the captain or something, right? They'll listen to you!"

"Why would you call Artie a name? And I wasn't there so why are you getting pissed at me?" Finn demanded, his voice increasing in volume.

"I told you when the boys were going to talk to him- so you deliberately didn't go- why!" Finn just stared at her stupidly opening and shutting his mouth like a guppy.

Rachel was beyond furious and stormed out of the empty choir room that they had been talking in. She stomped down the now-empty hallway when she spotted Karofsky at his locker and in a haze of anger she unwisely went over to the large football player. He turned around and snorted.

"Oh, so now those fairy boys sent a girl to fight me? That's a new low even for-" he stopped short at seeing the angry singer in front of him.

"David Karofsky- you should be ashamed of yourself and your need to bully, ostracize, and hurt a boy because of whom he loves." Rachel saw a flash- maybe of regret in his eyes, but her heart was racing with adrenaline and her fist flew out before she could stop it and when she looked up Karaofsky was doubled over in pain. Her hand went to her mouth in shocked at her own action. She hadn't done real physical violence to anyone since those junior high jerks had bullied her brother.

"You are- so lucky you're a girl and I won't hit you," he choked out. The bell rang and Rachel immediately ran in the opposite direction on Dave Karofsky, hoping that his embarrassment over being hit by a girl would prevent him from seeking retribution.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I just love semi-badass Rachel! Hope you did too! **

**Happy holidays (if you celebrate Easter or Passover) or just Happy Sunday/Update Day if you don't. Please leave me a review or something to let me know what you think, because there seem to be far less people reading and reviewing though that could be from it being an holiday weekend. I hope you enjoyed, and prepare yourself for a slew of updates, we have a LOT of season 2 to get through before Tuesday!**

**Cheers!**


	32. Arrangements: 2x09 Special Education

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 9 Special Education**

* * *

><p>Rachel and Blaine had mutually decided to stop calling and texting each other the week of Sectionals, but she was dying. Santana had slept with her boyfriend, granted he wasn't her boyfriend at the time, but it still hurt. It hurt that it was Santana more than it did because of Finn's lies.<p>

"Why are you so caught up with whom it was?" Finn demanded of Rachel while they sat before Ms. Pillsbury.

Because she used to be my friend, she thought, but couldn't say.

"Hey," that's all her own brother had said to her! She couldn't even get a 'Break a leg' from her own freaking twin! Even then 'Hey?' She pulled out her phone to type an angry text message to be sent as soon as the Warblers were done performing, but she had a text message from Blaine.

_'Break a leg! Love you, sis'_

Blaine sent the text message and let out a breath. He had been avoiding Rachel for another reason besides their teams competing. He was attempting to orchestrate the destruction of 'Finchel' and he couldn't lie to Rachel's face about this. It was for her own good though.

Technically he hadn't done anything anyways. Kurt had told him about Santana sleeping with Finn, so Blaine had just encouraged Santana to inform Rachel about her taking Finn's virginity. He may have also suggested to Puckerman that he talk to Rachel about dealing with Finn's lying ways. He wanted to wait for his plan to go through so he wouldn't have to give her advice on how to stay with Frankenteen. Which he could not condone.

"You guys did a great job at Sectionals," Rachel grudgingly admitted as they drove back home with their fathers. "The tie was well deserved." He knew how hard that was for her to admit because he knew how badly she wanted to win.

"Thanks, you guys were pretty good too." Both of the Andersons were very competitive and it was a miracle no harsh words had been said before the competition.

"Both of our stars were wonderful today and shined brightly," Hiram commented, with LeRoy agreeing fervently with his husband. Both of them knew they had dodged a bullet today with a tie for first, and they knew they wouldn't be so lucky at Regionals.

"How about we stop for some ice cream on the way home?" LeRoy asked thinking that they might as well enjoy the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>An: By the way, Schue pissed me off in this ep: just an FYI.**

**Also, while I love Samcedes, I also loved SamxQuinn too and find it ridiculous that Ryan Murphy broke them up because he was bored and thought they were too perfect.**

**Also, thanks a million to all of my consistent reviewers as well as my new reviewers! You are all the best, and yes, that is possible.**


	33. Arrangements: 2x10 A Very Glee Christmas

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 10 A Very Glee Christmas**

* * *

><p>Blaine's phone rang as soon as he had finished singing an amazing duet with Kurt, that boy could sing! He glanced at his phone and when he saw who was calling, he knew he'd have to answer.<p>

"Sorry, I-I've got to take this," Blaine told the soprano.

"Oh, no problem, I need to go study some more anyways, I'll talk to you later, Blaine." Kurt gathered his things and was out the door before Blaine had even answered.

"What's up, princess?"

"If I tell you, then I need you to be non-judgmental, and help me out."

"Sure…" he agreed, completely confused as to what she was talking about.

"I'm stranded at a Christmas tree parking lot near right outside of Lima."

"Why are you _there?_ We're Jewish!"

"No judgments, remember?"

"Fine," he groaned out, though he knew he'd make her spill as soon as he picked her up. "Where is it?"

* * *

><p>"Coop's calling!" Rachel squealed cutting off Blaine's rant about Finn after he had found out about the other boy leaving his sister in the lot, alone, when he was her ride home. She quickly answered and put him on speaker.<p>

"Hey big bro!" Rachel said, grinning even though Cooper couldn't see her.

"Hey Rae-Rae, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful," Rachel gushed and Blaine scoffed next to her. She shot him a glare. "I'm with Blaine right now and you're on speaker," she then informed the eldest Anderson sibling.

"Hey bro," Cooper greeted and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey," Blaine practically mumbled.

"Don't mind him," Rachel said, shooting him another glare and his hand gripped the steering wheel tighter. "He's being a grouch. So, are you coming in for Hanukkah?"

"My plane leaves on Thursday. I can't wait to see you both!"

"Same here," Blaine said, seeming to brighten at the thought of seeing their older half-brother from Hiram's first (heterosexual) marriage that lasted all of 2 months. Blaine knew that once he informed Coop of what Kurt had dubbed "The Finchel Problem", that the oldest Anderson sibling would take his side.

"Great! I've gotta finish packing, but I'll see you both Thursday, okay? Send dads my love! Bye"

"Bye," the twins chorused together. Rachel hung up her phone as Blaine turned onto their street. Blaine opened his mouth and before he could start in on it again Rachel cut him off.

"I'm a big girl, Blaine, and while I appreciate your concern for me, I can take care of myself, okay? I don't need you telling me about how awful of a person Finn is. Can we please just drop it? You're home for winter break and so is Coop, can we just have some peace, please? For Hanukkah?" Blaine drove into the driveway and put the car into park before turning to the brunette.

"Fine, just for break." Rachel gave him a hug even though he was reluctant. "You're coming to my concert tonight, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! And I'll even invite Kurt," Rachel added glancing slyly at Blaine as they both unbuckled and exited the car.

"Sure, I mean, if he wants to," Blaine stated as nonchalantly as possible.

"Oh, he'll want to," Rachel said quietly enough that her brother didn't hear her over the icy wind.

* * *

><p><strong>An: More Finchel hate: woot! I also get this vibe from the "Big Brother" previews that Coop is kinda a dick. That's not how I roll. I like my Cooper better. Mine's also not an actor in Hollywood. Just an FYI.**

**And a bit of Pezberry for next chapter!**


	34. Arrangements: 2x11 Sue Sylvester Shuffle

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 11 Sue Sylvester Shuffle**

* * *

><p>"Santana, I know you love glee club. You admitted last year that it was the best part of your day. I can still tell when you're lying, San. And you would much rather be on that field with us than off at Nationals with that awful woman. I just wanted to let you know it's not too late to join. Okay, bye." Rachel ended the voicemail and closed her phone.<p>

While she may no longer be no longer friends with the Latina, that didn't mean that she didn't want her to succeed or to be genuinely happy. While her popularity from the Cheerios made her happy, Rachel knew that she would choose glee, if given a shove in the right direction.

When Santana got that message she began second guessing herself the entire time the Cherrios were getting ready to load the bus. So, when tall, dark, and ugly, came to retrieve her, Q, and Britt; she jumped at the chance to go back to glee club.

* * *

><p>Jeff sighed as he went over some budgeting paperwork for the Warblers. Sometimes it really sucked when you didn't have a director to handle all of this stuff.<p>

The only reason he was stuck with this shit was because of a damn vote where everyone seemed to think that he was the most trustworthy to deal with money. He rubbed his forehead as he crunched numbers. It wasn't pretty. They were an arts program in a recession full of budget cuts. So when his phone rang he jumped at the chance for a break.

"Hello?" the number was unlisted, but he had an idea of whom it was.

"Hey Jeff, man how's the States?"

"Not nearly has great as Paris, dick," he declared and the guy on the other end chuckled.

"Damn straight."

"It's no fair," Jeff whined for the 100th time. "I'm the good one- why do you get rewarded?"

"It could be because I'm actually half-decent at speaking French, or because my parents are far more awesome than your take your pick."

"So why are you calling, not just to gloat are you, Seb?"

"Though it was tempting, no. According to my dad he wants me to graduate from America and not some foreign school though mom's fine with it. I just wanted you to know that there is a small possibility that I could end up at your school for Senior year," Sebastian told his cousin in an annoyed voice, because he's much rather be with his parents in one of the most fascinating cities in the world than boring, uncultured Ohio.

"That'd be great Seb! We have an awesome lacrosse team and- our swimming is, getting better. Plus there's always the Warblers, I know you like singing, and we could even room together so you don't have someone annoying. And-"

"Woah, I said maybe, coz, don't get your hopes up. I just wanted to let you know and maybe find out more about Falton-"

"Dalton," Jeff corrected.

"Whatever, I think I got what I came here for, after your little rant, so I'll talk to you-"

"And you come visit. That's the only way to truly see what Dalton's like," Jeff cut in before Sebastian could hang up on him. The other boy scoffed.

"Yeah right, I probably won't have to go there so what's the point? Tell Uncle August and Aunt Zoey that I said 'hi'. Talk to you later."

* * *

><p><strong>An: I veered off a little in favour of a Sebastian snippet at the end. I wasn't planning on it, but my Santana bit was so short, because we all know what she chose, I just had Rachel give her a push. **

**Alright, so today is my last chance to redeem myself and post everything up to New York! Let's see if we can make this happen!**


	35. Arrangements: 2x12 Silly Love Songs

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 12 Silly Love Songs**

* * *

><p>Blaine finally had confided in her about a crush of his. Rachel was completely prepared for him to say 'Kurt' and was completely thrown by him saying the name of some guy she'd never heard of!<p>

"-so I'm thinking of singing to him to let him know. What do you think? Is it too much on Valentine's day?"

"I think so, B. And from what you've told me, I don't think he's really come out- at all. You wouldn't be right for each other, plus at his workplace? I don't think that'd be too wise either." Blaine's face fell.

"I'm just trying to save you some heartache," Rachel added, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Just like I try to do every time you chase after Finn?" Rachel looked down at that, because he was right. He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for that, but can't you just be happy for me as I've done time after time with Frankenteen?"

"Okay," Rachel agreed. "Good luck," she said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Whatever happened to the Rachel at the end of this episode? The one who sang "Firework" and told Finn she wasn't going to let any man hold her back from her dreams? That's the Rachel I love and miss!**

**Sorry this one was a bit shorter, but full of Anderberry sib-ness!**


	36. Arrangements: 2x13 Comeback

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 13 Comeback**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Sam?" Rachel asked as the blonde boy was walking dejectedly down the hallway<p>

"It's Quinn, I know everyone thinks she cheated on me but I believe her when she said she didn't and she saved Finn's life." Oh, Sam, Rachel thought feeling a wealth of apathy for the poor boy.

"I think it's very admirable that you're sticking by your girlfriend. Many guys wouldn't do that." Like Finn for example, and she had been completely honest with him

"It doesn't matter- it's not going to help me keep Quinn. I'm still just the new guy." Rachel felt an undeniable need to help him, despite thinking that Sam could definitely do better. It could be because she felt bad for him or because she was completely and utterly disgusted that Finn was getting Quinn to cheat on Sam when he broke up with Rachel for cheating on him! Either way she felt bad for Sam.

"I think you should try to find the perfect music to win Quinn over."

"That's actually exactly what I was thinking. And I have something in mind..."

"Great! And I know of a few Bat Mitzfah's that are looking for a male singer and I could talk to the Rabbi Greensburg for you, if you'd like? I'm sure Noah wouldn't mind getting a break from serenading pre-pubecent girls."

"Thanks, Rachel, that'll be perfect!" Sam exclaimed as he spontaneously hugged the girl, shocking her.

"Y-you're welcome, Sam," she responded as he set her back on the ground.

"I've gotta start practicing," he declared as he practically skipped down the hallway. Rachel chuckling after the ecstatic boy left her sight.

* * *

><p><strong>An: A little more Samchel friendship!**

**I though it was great that Finn only supported Rachel when no one else was around. Awesome. That makes me want to love a guy forever: when he only supports me in private rather than public [insert sarcastic eye roll here].**


	37. Arrangements: 2x14 Blame It On Alcohol

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 14 Blame It On the Alcohol**

* * *

><p>She tried to hide it, but Finn calling her a needy drunk and saying how disgusting it was really pissed her off. If Finn couldn't handle her when she was drunk- then what was he going to do when something bad happened in their - currently non-existant relationship? Run away, probebly. What a dick. She wanted to play spin the bottle, basically to escape this conversation. She told herself later that the drinks had distorted her memory of Finn's behaviour.<p>

When the bottle had landed on her brother- Rachel had almost broken character. That's right, she wasn't actually drunk. Those few drinks hadn't gotten her drunk like they had for everyone else. She had been quite the partier at Crawford Freshman year and built up a fair ammunitity to alcohol.

Kissing her brother was no big deal- they'd done stage kisses countless times over the years. Rachel leaned in (slipping back into her drunk performance) "I'm gonna rock your world!" And when she scooted back she saw a twinkle of amusement in Blaine's eyes.

"Your face, tastes awesome." That's something a drunk person would say, right? "I think I just found a new duet partner!"

They'd actually sung on this stage countless times together and they gave an outstanding performance despite having to fake being drunk. But as they finished Rachel caught Kurt glaring at the two siblings, jealous. She knew that the next few days wouldn't be pretty and that a jealous Kurt may accidentally discover their secret. And maybe it was time he knew, since he was such good friends (with the possibility of more) with Kurt.

She sent Blaine to Kurt's house to not arouse suspicions.

And the next day she called him, not knowing he was with Kurt until he said something.

"Actually Kurt and I we just talking about you."

"This is actually about Kurt, B."

"Okay..." He switched which side his phone was on so an evesdropping Kurt couldn't hear.

"I think we should tell him."

"Okay..." he couldn't say much in front of the boy next to him because that's who they were talking about, but she took it as a 'why'.

"I think he's getting suspicious and he cares about you. We should tell him- I think we can trust him."

"Alright," he responded, glad that he wouldn't have to lie to his friend any more.

"Good, okay, tell Kurt that the three of us should come over to our house and talk, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Good, love you, bro, see you soon!"

It was only ten minutes later when she got a text from Blaine. "Had a fight w/ K- if he asks we're going on a date" She didn't bother with texting, but called him back immediately.

"How the hell did you go from telling him the truth to we're going on a date!" She demanded as soon as he picked up.

"It just came out when he kept bugging me and insulting you and- I'm sorry, Princess," he sighed out, upset with himself.

"Fine, we'll play this out a bit, but Blaine, we have to tell him soon, before he finds out on his own, especially since you two are spending so much time together, okay?"

"I know, Rae, we'll tell him soon, I promise."

"Alright, do want to come home?"

"Already on my way," he replied, even though she couldn't see it she heard him smiling.

"See you in a few."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Poor Kurt in this story! He has no idea about Rachel and Blaine being sibs! Ohhhhhhh, he'll find out soon enough. Hope you enjoyed my take on this one. It's definitely very different since they're sibs and I loves my Klaine!**

**Thanks to you consistent reviewers: Maiqu, BigTimeGleekBTR, RoseFleur, lizzybennettdarcy, and even you anons, who I don't know at all. You all get virtual cookies!**

**I have decided that I'm posting up to New York. So today is the day that we finally finish season 2! Get pumped!**


	38. Arrangements: 2x15 Sexy

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 15 Sexy**

* * *

><p>"Why are we going to Rachel's house, you aren't still questioning your sexuality or anything are you?" Kurt asked him suspiciously as Blaine led him up the porch steps. Blaine laughed at that and assured the soprano in the negative as he opened the front door.<p>

"You can't just walk into some else's home!" Kurt hissed at him. Blain sighed before peeling off one layer of the lie that he and Rachel had unintentionaly erected.

"This is my home, as well." Kurt's face didn't seen to register what Blaine had said.

"What!" was this a joke or something? What: are they married and living together now? He would have laughed were it not completely unfunny.

"Rae!" Blaine called upstairs, not answering the boy next to him, who was shocked- he hadn't heard anyone shorted Rachel's name for a nickname- not even his step-brother.

"What're you- Oh hi Kurt," Rachel hadn't seemed to be surprised at Blaine being there-only Kurt. She was completely dressed down, Kurt noticed- in yoga pants and a shirt that seemed to be to big for her- obviously someone elses's. While Kurt had been scrutinizing her outfit the siblings had been having a silent coversastion in which Blaine told his sister that he didn't want to lie to Kurt anymore and that it was time to come clean. Rachel agreed but gave him a look that he would have to explain his change of heart later.

"Kurt, why don't we move this to the kitched- my cookies should be almost done," maybe cookies would help this coversation. She led the two Warblers into the kitchen just as the timer went off. She removed the last batch from the oven before Kurt spoke up.

"Okay, what's going on here? Blaine said something about this being his house as well?" he looked confusedly between the two.

"We've been keeping something from New Directions, including you," Rachel started.

"It was unintentional at first because we never knew if we'd have to meet in competition, so what was the point!"

"But then the whole Jesse and Shelby thing happened and by the time we found out we would compete many of our fellow glee clubbers would have seen it as me (once again) fraternizing with the enemy."

"And Rachel's stock was low enough in glee club as it is- I didn't want her to be treated worse-"

"I know you and Blaine are close and you and I havee become closer and we're so sorry we kept it from you, but we-"

"What is it?- Just spit it out: what have you been keeping from me?"

"Blaine's my brother."

"-And Rachel's my sister," Blaine added unneccessarily.

"We're twins, to be exact," Rachel clarifyed.

"Shelby's the surrogate to us both," Blaine blurted out. He was nervous because Kurt's face hadn't changed. Rachel sensed Blaine's anxiety and spoke up.

"Kurt, we're really sorry but can you please say something?" Kurt seemed to wake out of a daze, opening and closing his mouth before speaking.

"So you two... Are related, siblings?" He asked both Andersons' nodded. He supposed he should have guessed from their last name being the same, though, Anderson is a pretty common last name.

"So, wait- you two didn't actually go on a date last week- did you?"

"No, no," Blaine quickly assured him. So quickly that Rachel raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to Kurt.

"We planned on telling you after the party, but Blaine chickened out," she teased before pinching her brother, who was slightly flushed. Then Blaine slapped her hand away. Kurt watched the intereaction with interest.

"No wonder you sounded so good together," Kurt mumbled to himself so that neither good hear him.

"What?" asked Blaine.

"So, did you want to continue keeping this a secret or..."

"Well," Rachel looked to Blaine. They hadn't really talked about what would do after they told Kurt.

"We definitely aren't telling anyone before Regionals," Blaine said.

"But we're not sure what we're going to do afterwards-" Rachel said.

"We'll just see how it goes," Blaine finished. Kurt nodded.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Rachel said at the same time that Blaine said "Anything."

"Are you hiding another relation?"

"We have an elder brother," Blaine added.

"I was thinking more like if I find out Patti is your aunt or Barbra is you second cousin- I will never forgive you!"

"Believe me, if we were related to Barbra-"

"Or Patti," Blaine added.

"Or Miss LuPone, Everyone would know," Rachel said, with Blaine nodding in agreement.

"Full disclosure: I have an aunt who is a dead ringer for Anne Hathaway," Kurt added grinning. And after that Blaine and Rachel felt forgiven. Both were happy that they didn't lose their crush and best friend, respectively over this.

* * *

><p><strong>An: The big reveal to one of New Directions! Thought it went okay, what'd you all think?**

**Next stop Regionals! (Anyone get the reference? Anyone at all? Ahhhh, I shall convert you all... no worries)**


	39. Arrangements: 2x16 Original Song

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 16 Original Song**

* * *

><p>Rachel was excited to see what the Warblers were going to bring to the table since neither Blain nor Kurt would give any clues. She raised her eyebrows as the first notes were sung. This was a mellow song and one she didn't immediately recognize. She was pleasantly surprised to see Kurt come out was this his solo? He sure deserved it. She could tell that he was nervous, but he still sounded great and then Blaine joined it.<p>

Her eyes widened as the two exchanged- looks. Oh my- her eyes darted back and forth between the two boys as if she were watching a tennis match, both were sharing loving smiles.

Her mouth dropped open. They were together! Like together-together. How could they have not told her! She huffed in frustration and crossed her arms.

But as they reached the chorus and she saw them singing to each other and filled with the emotion she had seen them look at each other when the other wasn't looking. She had been dying for them to get together (because they were absolutely perfect for each other) but would it have killed them to have told her before she found out as Regionals?

Just because she had reached that conclusion didn't mean she wasn't still upset about Kurt and Blaine getting together and not telling her right after it had happened. She had been gunning for the two to happen since she had set up for Kurt to spy on the Warblers. Okay, not that far back, more like ever since Blaine had come to McKinley and tried to talk to Karofsky.

As they finished the duet before they moved into their next set, Rachel could see their affection and they had a moment that ended quickly when Blaine started his solo. They were too-freaking adorable for their own good!

* * *

><p>Blaine saw Rachel walk onto stage by herself to a solitary microphone. So she was singing a solo, he thought, eager to see what song she had chosen, but as she sang the first verses his brow scrunched in confusion. He couldn't place what song she was singing. He heard a gasp next to him. Kurt squeezed his hand and Blaine looked over to him.<p>

"Oh my god, they're doing original songs," he whispered. Blaine's eyes widened as he turned back to the stage. His sister had written this song!

As she kept belting out her song he tried interpreting her song. It could be about many things, but he had an awful feeling that it was about Finn.

She finished softly after a bunch of power notes and he applauded and cheered for her. He was beyond proud of her for writing such a moving song, but he hoped against hope that Finn wouldn't take the bait.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hopefully I did justice to Regionals and that you enjoyed!**


	40. Arrangements: 2x17 Night of Neglect

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 17 Night of Neglect**

* * *

><p>"Wish I could have heard you sing, Rae, but you did the right thing and Mercedes killed it!" Blaine said, hugging his sister.<p>

"It was what she deserved, even though her diva fits are far worse than mine."

"I don't know about that one, doll," Kurt piped in as the trio walked out of the school to get some coffee at the Lima Bean before it closed in two hours. "You've caused many a storm out over unnecessary events." Blaine snorted at his boyfriend's words, having heard both their sides of her many storm-outs

"That may be true, but Mercedes was demanding puppies for something highly unappropriate and unethical and demanded to be carried around the entire day today. Everyone just likes her better, which is why they put up with it all."

"Very true," Kurt mused. He missed New Directions in a way he never thought of before. He missed his divas and all the entertaining gossip that McKinley and especially the glee club had provided. He mourned the loss of his friends as he and the Anderson siblings closed the heavy door that led outside of a building he never thought he could miss so much.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I know, I know, so unbelievably short it should be criminal, but we're making or way closer and closer to full-fledged chapters that I don't make less than 1k (word-wise). It's very often not less than 2k, so look forward to that! In the mean time I hoped you enjoyed this little ditty.**


	41. Arrangements: 2x18 Born This Way

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season Episode 18 Born This Way**

* * *

><p>"Barbra was one in a million," the doctor's words were still ringing in her ears. That's what she had been thinking about ever since Dakota Stanley had no-so-subtly pointed out her hereditary defect.<p>

Rachel heard the front door slam shut and quickly took down all the pictures of noses from her dresser mirror. She quickly shoved them all in her dresser drawer just in time for her brother to peek his head in her room.

"Hey Rach- What happened to your nose?"

"I- uh, had an accident during rehearsal."

"YOU had an accident during a choreographed number?"

"Well, Finn actually accidentally hit me while attempting some new dance number."

"Ugh, why are you still hung up on him! He treats you like crap and now he hits you in the face," he spit out bitterly earning him a glare from Rachel.

"It was an accident," she defended and Blaine rolled his eyes but dropped it, because the two would never agree about the Finn situation.

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking through the hallways of McKinley- he'd gotten lost while looking for the bathroom. He'd finally found it and as he was coming back into the hallway, Noah Puckerman came out of the girl's room.<p>

"Anderson," his voice stopped Blaine. "Walk with me," and he steared Blaine to walk down the hallway with him.

"We're not supposed to be talking outside. I'm supposed to go sing on-"

"Yeah yeah, this'll take 5 minutes tops. And the first rule isn't being broken. We have to do something about Rachel. I convinced her to give me an hour- I have to come up with something to change her mind-"

"Wait- what are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" Puck looked honestly shocked at that.

"Know what?" Blaine demanded.

"Fuck," Puck ran a hand through his mowhawk. "So Finessa broke Rachel's nose, right? And then she went to that tratiorous Jew doctor who told her that she should get a nose job."

"Fuck!"

"Exactly, and I have to come up with something to convince her not to do it," Puck said.

"Has she forgotten about Barbra-?"

"No, she said that she's one in a million and she doesn't think she could do it-"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Damn straight," Puck agreed. "What're we going to do?"

"She can't know I'm involved and she wouldn't listen to me anyway," he lamented then remembered where he was supposed to be. "Where's the outside cafeteria?"

"Here," Puck steered them down the side hallway. "But focus, dude, what are we going to do about Rachel?"

"She needs a Barbravention," he decided. "I'll talk to Kurt about it. Just take Rachel to the upper level of the Lima Mall. We'll handle the rest."

* * *

><p><strong>An: More of my favourite made-up friendship: PuckxBlaine! Woot! No, it's not made up, it's canon, right? I think we all want it to be anyways.**

**I can see the light at the end of the tunnel... 4 more chapters left!**


	42. Arrangements: 2x19 Rumours

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 19 Rumours**

* * *

><p>Rachel saw Santana's name pop up on her screen. She debated answering for two rings and then picked up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel, It's Santana?" she sounded more nervous and unsure of herself than Rachel had heard in years.

"San, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about something- and I didn't know who else to call."

"Sure," Rachel said.

"I-I have f-feelings for someone and I- have thought about singing to them-"

"That's great, San, I think you should!"

"Well, it's not- most people wouldn't understand and with the way Kurt was treated-"

"San, is it Brittany?" There was silence on the other end that Rachel took as a 'yes'. "You should sing to her, don't overthink it, just sing what's in your heary, okay?"

"Thanks, Rae," she said, quietly.

"I look forward to hearing your song." And Rachel hung up before Santana could change her own mind by talking herself out of doing it.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I know it's super short, but "New York" will make it up to you, I promise! At least, I think it does.**

**And yay, more Pezberry! Also, 3 more chapters/episodes!**


	43. Arrangements: 2x20 Prom Queen

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 20 Prom Queen**

* * *

><p>"That was some prom, huh?" Rachel asked the couple in the car with her. Sam and Mercedes had wanted to go to an after-party, so she had let them go ahead. And she was riding back home with Kurt and Blaine.<p>

"Yeah, it was- something," Kurt agreed.

"At least everyone made it out- alive and not beaten to a pulp," Blaine said, leaving out the part about Finn and Jesse coming to blows. "And Kurt showed them that they couldn't bring him down."

"Yes, thank you, Kurt, for helping to cure him of his fear of dances. Everything turned out fine didn't it Blaine?"

"Well, it would be McKinley if we didn't have some drama along the way," Kurt agreed.

"I suppose you're right," Blaine agreed after Kurt had.

"So that means you'll come to Senior Prom with us, right?" Rachel asked hopefully- she glanced at Kurt who spoke up.

"And you could even transfer to McKinley so we could all be together Senior year." Blaine looked between his sister and his boyfriend; both had obviously discussed talking about it to him, together.

Truthfully he had been thinking about it for a while but he still wasn't sure. Look at what happened tonight, Kurt had thought everyone had been backing off from their abuse and then they had secretly making fun of him behind his back. But Kurt had been so strong tonight that it had made him want to be stranger but he didn't know if he could go through bulling again. But overall he really wanted to be with Kurt and Rachel more than a weekend here and there. Overall this mental battle was raging so he didn't have an answer for either of their hopeful faces.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I thought about Blaine asking Jesse to come back, but ended up not adding it, so another short one: the next two are longer. And 2 more chapters!**


	44. Arrangements: 2x21 Funeral

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 21 Funeral**

* * *

><p>Kurt had invited Blaine to Jean's funeral. He knew that he would need his boyfriend's emotional support, reliving memories of his mom's funeral, and he knew Rachel would need her brother.<p>

Kurt greeted Sue with Finn and explained the odd decor before he rejoined the Anderson's, linking hand with Blaine. Sue started her eulogy but her voice broke and Schue took over reading. There was no a dry eye in the church as Sue's words were read by Mr. Schue. Rachel reached over and held Kurt's other hand. She felt Blaine's arm reach behind Kurt's back to rest on her shoulder. Rachel couldn't believe how unbelievably lucky she was to have both of them in her life.

* * *

><p>"-Cuz I'm breaking up with you." Blaine stopped dead in his tracks. He had been walking toward Kurt's car to meet Kurt and Rachel when he heard this sentence. He glanced around and saw Finn and Quinn sitting in a truck a metre or two away. Blaine was about to walk away when he heard his sister's name so he ducked behind the car closest to them to hear what they were saying about her.<p>

"Because of Rachel? 'Cause you still love her?" How can her still love Rachel? Blaine thought, he's with another girl! And he heard about the things he'd said to Rachel, not seeing fireworks when kissing her. Not backing her up on original songs in front of the group only in private, etc.

"I shouldn't have done this with you. I thought that I could fix everything from last year, but I- I can't I just can't because that feeling that Sue was talk about in there of being tethered to someone I- I just- I don't feel that way with you." Was he serious? Rae had just told him that she felt like that with him. He thought of it as a sibling thing. Because, you know, Sue's sister had just died.

"But you do with her?" "No. We're not breaking up. I can handle your confusion with Rachel until you get over it. We're gonna stay together, and next year we'll be prom king and queen- and" Wow, this girl was still trying to fix everything? She was a freaking saint.

"Just stop it. Okay? I don't want that life. Don't you feel anything anymore? This is real. This is happening." The bumbling giant pulled another dick move right after a funeral service had ended.

"Are you happy now? Is this me feeling enough for you?"

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I still love you."

Blaine took this as his cue to leave before either of them left the car and discovered him. He made his way over to Kurt's car and leaned against it as people kept trickling out the door. His distaste of Finn just kept growing.

He schooled his features into a more neutral look as he saw Kurt and Rachel exit the church, holding hands. Thoughts of Frankenteen were banished and a genuine smile graced his face. He was so lucky to have both of them and they were friends as well, which made it all the better.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Another rant about Finn and then I'll try to stop. Jesse makes a point in this episode and Finn is awful. Really, you break up with someone after a funeral and when they want to work it out, you accuse them of having no feelings.**

**It also drives me crazy that RIB use upsetting and life-changing events to further Finchel: Jean's death, every time they lose a competition, and Karofsky's attempted suicide. It pisses me off! **

**Okay, I'll try and make this my last rant about Finn being a douche. Can't promise the same for my Blaine, though...**

**One more and we're done! (Not with the story- don't freak out on me)**


	45. Arrangements: 2x22 New York

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Arrangements: Season 2 Episode 22 New York**

* * *

><p>Blaine eyes couldn't take in everything that was happening around them. This city just had a certain energy that had infected him. His fathers grinned at each other due to their son's excitement before linking hands as they continued toward the show choir nationals.<p>

They reached the auditorium far too soon for Blaine's liking. But he was exited to see New Directions perform for two very good reasons- or people. The Andersons found a fairly good spot they could sit, especially since they had come an hour early. Blaine sent a 'Break a Leg' text to both his sister and boyfriend before the house lights went down.

Okay, he loved music and show choir, but he was getting board. New Directions was going to be one of the last glee clubs to perform, because it had been so long since they'd be to Nationals. The powerhouse schools had gone first (like Vocal Adrenaline).

"Hey am I late?" Blaine heard a whisper next to him. He looked over to see the sparkling blue eyes of his older brother, who had slipped into the previously empty seat next to him.

"No," he whispered back, "they haven't gone on yet." Coop nodded in understanding but before he could reply they heard applause erupt around them and the two brothers joined in. Two more choirs performered and then (finally, thought Blaine) the announcer called out for New Directions. Whenever an announcer says 'New Directions' he made it sound way more perverse than the name was, it kinda bugged him.

Blaine had no idea of what they were going to perform, although, frankly, up until yesterday (the day before NATIONALS!) they hadn't known what they were going to sing either, which he found ridiculous. He heard Rachel's voice before he saw her- and Finn come onto the stage singing a slow (original) duet. Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes at the looks Finn was shooting his sister. He guessed his looks were supposed be loving or something, but the giant just looked constipated.

"Is that the douche you were telling me about? The one that treats Rae like trash," Cooper asked.

"Yeah," he kept his eyes glued to the stage as he watched the two singing together. As they got closer and closer to the end- he saw the look in the freakishly tall boy's face.

"No," Blaine muttered under his breath. "nononononono."

"What's-?" Cooper stiffened and both brothers stared at the stage their eyes as wide as saucers as they saw she their baby sister making out with the giant teen. It looked like he was eating her face off. Cooper made a gagging sound and Blaine was numb and completely still.

They finally broke apart and there was a feeling of unease and discomfort in the audience. Then the Andersons saw Will Schuester stand up and start clapping and a few awkwardly joined in. None of the Anderson men clapped and the next song began. Their emotions all seemed to be frozen at horrified. And they didn't pay one bit of attention to the second song (though neither song was nearly as memorable as their Regionals songs- they should have quit while they were ahead). Blaine was the first to say anything or move about halfway through the song.

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

"I'll help you bury the fucking body," Cooper added, darkly next to him. Neither showed any sign of joking, they were so livid.

"He just cost them Nationals," LeRoy said, faintly, as if he didn't believe what his own eyes had told him.

"Now, you don't know that, LeRoy. Blaine, Coop, I don't want any more talk of homicide, then you'd both be arrested and you father and I would be devastated. Let's all calm down and wait until we get the entire story. It may have been scripted, the entire thing a plan," Hiram stated to the other males. And this was Hiram! He was NEVER the voice of reason!

"Dad, that was not fucking staged and you know it! That bastard-"

"Blaine Gene Anderson, do not use that language," Hiram scolded his youngest son.

"But-"

"Goats butt, Birds fly, and we do not use that kind of language. It's vulgar and suggests a brutish education," Hiram insisted. Blaine sighed in irritation, having heard this saying many times.

"Your father is right- we wait to hear an explination and we gather all of the facts before forming a lynch mob, agreed?" LeRoy asked his children.

"Agreed," Copper said begrudgingly.

"Fine," Blaine spit out as if the word were coated in poison.

A few short seconds later the song ended and the Anderson men clapped and stood up automatically. Each one was still feeling angry about the first song on the set list.

* * *

><p>LeRoy had been right, that kiss had lost them Nationals. After seeing the list (sans New Direction's name) Rachel fled the group and blindly ran through the crowds. She didn't know what she was looking for- a bathroom or something? When she ran into someone. She apologized and made to leave- she felt a hand on her arm, that stopped her. She looked up and prayed that it wasn't any of her teammates or Jesse. But it was her elder brother, whom she didn't even know was coming. She immediately wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her head in his shoulder. She let out the sob she had barely been holding in.<p>

Cooper guessed that this was the answer to their question: McKinley hadn't placed. He saw his dad and Hiram over Rachel's head and mouthed 'water' and the fathers saw that her brothers were consoling their only daughter, so they left the siblings to get them all some water- an Anderson's favourite coping mechanism. They also wanted to see if they could talk her out of getting back together with _him_.

"It's okay, baby girl," Cooper murmered into her hair as he smoothed it down.

"I-I ruined e-everything," Rachel said in between sobs and hiccups.

"No!" Both of them protested at the same time. She either hadn't heard them or was ignoring them.

"I put- myself before the team- and now we lost and- didn't even rank!" Rachel blubbered.

Cooper looked over to Blaine and saw him shaking in anger. He knew exactly what his brother was thinking.

Cooper shook his head vigorously at Blaine as he saw his fists shaking. Now was not the time. Blaine mouthed 'please' Cooper shook his head, no, Rachel needed their support right now.

"Th-the whole team is going to h-hate me," she cried out.

"No, it's fucking Finn's fault!"

"No it's n-not! I let him kiss me and ruin our chances! It was unprofessional and I shouldn't have let it happen!"

"It- may not have been the best time for it, but Rachel, never feel asshamed of following your heart." Blaine glared at his brother over Rachel's head. He was practically praising the motherfucker! Rachel sniffed.

"You're right, Coop, we love each other and no one can get upset because we got together-"

"Wait a minute, that's not-"

"Thanks so much, both of you! Finn and I belong together and- while this wasn't the ideal moment for realize it- we have to stay together through thick and thin." Rachel rushed off, presummably to Sasquash.

Cooper literally hit his face with his palm, hard. "Fuck."

"I tried to tell you!"

"I was just trying to tell her to follow what she loves not that kissing him on stage at Nationals was okay."

"You know her!" Blaine said, resisting the urge to pummel his brother- even if he was older and taller than himself. "Now she thinks they belong together. We're totally fucked."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Little Spring Awakening reference at the end there, as well as Sound of Music from the Anderson family. I just love their musical nerdiness. So, it's ridiculous that Quinn's 'big plans' for New York were stopped by- a haircut. And that New Directions came up with their songs two days (at most) before singing at Nationals! Blaine was channelling my outrage. Ugh.**

**Okay, huge sigh of relief, we finally made it through all 44 episodes of the first two seasons! (For the record, I went over this chapter to edit and make sure it was perfect [hopefully it is] and I officially updated this chapter the day the new episode of glee airs. Still not too bad if I do say so myself). Now updates are going to be much further apart because I'll be writing actual chapters. I'll shoot for once a week, but... don't take that promise as gospel. I have the plot mostly mapped out and the epilogue is completely sketched out and partially written, so all that's left is to actually write the chapters!**

**Let me know what you think of my coverage of the seasons. Was 1 better than 2 or vice versa? Strengths and weaknesses in both? And I'll try and get the next chapter as fast as I can! Thanks for all of your support so far and now for the actual original-ish part of the story- (In Kermit the Frog's immortal words) Yaaaaaaaay! So everything up to this point has been canon. The rest of the story will be a mixture of canon and original plotting. **

**Also, at the moment I think I'm going to refrain from watching Glee so that what happens in canon will not affect this story (because I feel like it would only be negatively) so please keep any reviews/PMs free of spoilers. I'll let you know when it's safe again. Hope you're enjoying the story and have stuck around thus far because it has been a bit crazy. **

**Stay Tuned for more. Cheers!**


	46. Chapter 1: Down Beat

**Synchronized Melodies**

**Chapter 1: Down Beat**

* * *

><p>Rachel stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Blaine and Kurt walking down the hallway together. And he was wearing his normal nerdy clothes, bowtie and all! She couldn't contain her excitement at the sight and ran up to him, giving him a huge hug.<p>

"You transferred to McKinley!" she squealed. She heard Kurt chortling next to them as Blaine picked her up and spun her around once before setting her back down. As soon as he did, Rachel smacked him twice on his shoulder.

"Ow," he exclaimed.

"Why didn't you two tell me!" she demanded still hitting his shoulder, punctuating each word with a slap.

"We wanted to surprise you, ow! Stop that!" Blaine explained. She hit him one last time, even harder and then stopped. He rubbed his shoulder glaring at her.

"You know I hate surprises!" she pouted. Kurt wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked ahead of Blaine.

"He made me keep from telling you," he whispered conspiratorially in her ear.

"Hey, that's-"

"Completely true, I'm sure." Rachel glanced back at her brother. "You wouldn't be calling your boyfriend a liar, are you?"

"Oh I think he is," Kurt said, pretending to be affronted.

"You're both mean," he groused as his boyfriend and sister linked arms and headed to their shared first hour.

"We've got to come up with the perfect number for you to perform in front of the club and to make a lasting first impression-"

"You're brother's already taken care of that, Diva," Kurt chuckled, and seeing her confused face, launched into a detailed account of Blaine's rendition of 'It's Not Unusual'.

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked around the dinky airport distastefully. His dad had seriously sent him here? How would he get a better education here compared to France, one of the artistic capitals of the world?<p>

Sebastian groaned when he saw the dark-haired boy with a sign waving it at him; that read "Sebbers". He really wished he had any option other than his eccentric cousin to give him a lift. He groaned and as soon as he was within arm's length of Jeff and snatched his sign out of his hand, crumpling it up.

"Bon Jour, mon frère," Jeff said. Sebastian cringed at his beyond- atrocious accent.

"Never. Again, Jeff," Sebastian groaned as he led his cousin to the luggage carousel.

"Aw you know you missed me, Sebbers-"

"Ugh, and enough with the Sebbers-"

"Hey, I've been calling you that since we were kids- if you haven't noticed Sebastian is not exactly the easiest name to pronounce for a kid…"

"Yeah, but we're in high school now, hopefully your reading level has raised about a 6 year olds," Sebastian sneered as he scanned the monotonous black bags for his own red ones.

"You'd be better off being nice to me," Jeff said in a sing-song voice. "Or you won't get any of mom's double chocolate chunk brownies!" Damn it, he had him there, his aunt's brownies were like manna from the heavens.

"Fine," he mumbled, "but you'd be mad too if you have to leave France for this," he gestured in their general vicinity as Jeff suddenly grabbed one of his cousin's bags as it entered the carousel.

"Aw, it won't be so bad, Sebbers! Dalton is great! I predict we will have a fantastic year! Just you wait and see." Sebastian rolled his eyes before grabbing his second suitcase. The two rolled their bags behind him as they made their was to the car Jeff had borrowed from his parents.

"What was that about brownies…?"

* * *

><p>"Ugh, he's so freaking stuck up and a hypocrite."<p>

"I know, I know, I'll talk to him again," Kurt comforted his boyfriend as he slammed his locker closed. Kurt was angry at his so-called brother too, who shot down Blaine every time he tried to make a suggestion of re-vitalize the glee club. Finn got nastier when Rachel wasn't there to curb his attitude.

"I do appreciate it but you know that won't help," Blaine said. Kurt glanced around them as they walked to class- making sure there were no other glee clubbers around.

"We always- you know, tell him and the club about you two." Blaine cocked his signature eyebrows at him.

"And that would make Finn hate me less, how? He probably will blow up at Rachel for lying to him-"

"Believe me, Diva can handle herself."

"Not when it comes to Finn," Blaine muttered so low that he didn't think Kurt heard him. Kurt heard him but didn't respond because really, what was there to say to that? Rachel was hopeless when it came to his stepbrother.

"I still think we should- or rather you two should tell everyone-just rip that band aid off now. Especially now that you both go to the same school, "And it still may help change Finn's perception towards you.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm surprised Rae hasn't been more adamant about telling the Jolly Green Elephant…" Kurt held in his laughter, he really shouldn't be sniggering at his 'brother'. They both quieted as Rachel waved at them and approached. Kurt gave Blaine a hug whispering 'talk to her' before pulling back and bidding farewell to the twins.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked confused, because Kurt would usually stay and chat with them.

"I wanted to see how you'd feel about telling the club about us," Blaine started cautiously as he walked with Rachel down the hallway, neither noticing a certain blonde Cheerio squealing and rushing off to call Lord Tubbington's cell phone, to tell him of this latest development.

* * *

><p><em>"You have so much potential, Quinn."<em> Rachel's voice echoed in Quinn's ear as she looked at herself in the mirror, fingering her hot pink locks. She actually liked the colour, but it didn't feel, _right._

_"This is our last year to be together, and you don't want to squander that."_ Damn midget, getting to her! But so did miss glee.

_"You don't have to decide now, we'll be here when you're ready."_

"-Ready? Quinn?" Quinn looked up at her old hairdresser.

"So, what would you like to do with it today?" The kind woman asked Quinn as she sat her down in the chair.

* * *

><p>"We're siblings." Rachel and Blaine said together in front of the club. All of the glee clubbers looked shocked, except for Kurt, Santana, and Puck. All the rest seemed to simultaneously start talking, in an uproar. Rachel looked at Blaine as if to tell him 'I told you so' and Blaine sighed.<p>

"Woah, guys," Mr. Schuster said, finally getting over his own shock. "I understand that this is a big revelation but we all should calm down and listen to their explanation for keeping this from us." Rachel's mouth dropped open- was he serious?

"I've told you all about my brother the past few years! It's your own fault that you didn't know, and just further evidence that this group refuses to adhere to my suggestions and over all listen to my-"

"And after Rae found out that we were going to compete against each other last year at Sectionals, she kept quiet about us and I agreed she should after the Jesse incident. And after the way she told me her club treated her, can you really blame me?" at least half of the club had the good sense to seem ashamed.

"So I guess I can't join your threesome," Brittany said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes asked the question many of them had.

"Well at first I thought Blaine was cheating on Kurt with Rachel, because even if I wasn't bi-curious, I would tap that, but then I noticed the three of them hung out a lot so I knew they had to be having a threesome!" Brittany explained with an air of exaggeration. The club didn't really know to say to that, until someone broke the silence.

"That explains a lot," the blonde again Quinn murmured. Puck looked at her shocked that he had missed her coming in, but more shocked that she looked like herself again- what the hell had caused that change? Everyone else looked surprised as well, but Rachel just sent her a bright smile. Quinn hesitated a second before sending a small smile of her own to the petite brunette, with only Blaine catching the exchange.

"Well, welcome back, Quinn, we're happy to have you," Mr. Schue said and Quinn nodded at him gratefully.

"We should have known, I suppose," Tina said, taking the focus off of an uncomfortable-looking Quinn. "I mean, they do have the same last name."

"Wait, Rachel's last name isn't Berry?" Brittany asked looking startled at this information.

"Why would her last name be Berry?" asked Artie of his former girlfriend.

"Well San is always saying that she has sweet Berry-"

"Britt-Britt, ix-nay," Santana said through her teeth, he face turning a bit pink.

"Santana, there are no pigs here for you to speak to," Brittany patiently explained to the Latina.

"I know, Britt-Britts," Santana said, sighing and linking pinkies with a grinning Brittany.

"They're both so bossy and demanding. It's no wonder they're related," Mercedes groused. Finn seemed to finally have come out of his stupor and Blaine felt Rachel tense next to him as Finn straightened up and started to speak.

"You're kidding right? This is all some big joke because of what I said to you about hanging out with him so much?" Was he serious? Even Brittany had figured out they were siblings before Rachel's own boyfriend. Though Blaine was quickly starting to believe that Brittany was the smartest of them all because she figured out Rachel and Blaine were keeping a secret on her own before anyone else. But he held his tongue Rachel had dubbed Finn a more or less taboo subject because of his ranting and raving over the dick during the summer.

"I can't believe you kept this from your boyfriend for two years?" Blaine didn't like that Finn was implying that she had been with him for two years (They'd been going out three fucking months) and Rachel had only kept out the fact that Blaine was her brother. To his knowledge she had never denied having brothers.

"I'm so sorry, Finn, I wanted to tell you but-"

"You know after Babygate I have trouble trusting people!" Finn burst out and went towards the door, but turned back to Rachel one more time. "How could you do this to me?" And he stormed out, emulating his girlfriend's famous storm out.

"No, Finn, wait-" Rachel's voice was cut off as the door shut behind her. There was an awkward silence as Blaine slipped back to his seat beside Kurt. The soprano grabbed his boyfriend's hand and sent him a smile.

"Oookay, guys, we should probably move on- does anyone else have anything they'd like to er- say, or sing?"

"Oh I am all over this!" Mercedes said getting up and moving to the front. She talked to the band before breaking out into a house-rocking number. She was pretty good.

Blaine suddenly sat at attention as he saw Rachel and Finn re-enter the room- holding hands though standing farther apart than normal. Kurt shot Blaine a look rolling his eyes at the couple that had sat in front of them. He smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand. That's why he kept him around.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I know, later than I planned, but I did warn you... Oh and I have not seen the last few episodes of Glee. I know general stuff, though- Quinn's fate, Cooper's a jerk. The only thing that made me miss watching was hearing about Sue throwing Mercedes phone and Brad fist-pumping in the background. But it's refreshing not being constantly frustrated at the total lack on continuity. **

**Also Jeff as Sebastian's cousin? I seem to be making everyone related to each other! It was unintentional in a way. I was going to make them friends, but Sebastian doesn't really have many friends... So voila: cousins!**

**A little choppy I know, but that happens sometimes.,. It's an update!**

**I'll try to update before school's out, but finals time is here again, and I don't know what it'll be like time-wise… I'll try. My problem with this story is that I had about sixteen chapters and an epilogue planned, but I keep wanting to add other characters' storylines, so who knows how long it'll end up being!**

**And it'll be one or two more chapters until we get some real Sebastian action (more than a snippet). My apologies, but it's coming!**

**Thanks for being patient, or not-so-patient… also thanks for all of your reviews. I have a oneshot supernatural Smytheberry called "Adversity of Fortune" if you can't stand the waiting. I really like how it turned out and have many many ideas for additional chapters that I hope to post when I get this to a more stable place. **

**Any who: reviews are awesome! If you don't want to leave one, well thanks for reading! I hope the first chapter didn't disappoint!**

**Until next time: Stay Tuned!**


End file.
